Becoming Closer to Closure
by notyourlove
Summary: Edward leaves, and Jake fixes Bella only to break her again. When Bella moves to California, Bella finds new people who make her happy. They aren't vamps or weres either. She's safe right? One may capture her heart when she least expected it. Bella/OC
1. Becoming Closer to Closure

So. This is my first story, and I'm really sorry if it sucks. But I promise it'll get better. I appreciate reviews, they make me uber happy, so click that button for me? That'd be great. Anywho. Here it is:

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

"_Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His cold stare confused me. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. _

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. _

"_I don't have to be able to read your mind to understand what you're thinking Bella. You can't come with us."_

"_But Edward I lo…"_

"_I don't want you Bella."_

_With my heart beating like a hammer, his indifferent eyes froze- like the liquid gold had frozen into bricks._

"_You're not good enough for me anymore Bella."_

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed the acidic words that slowly burned me alive._

"_Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded, when I felt anything but calm. Emotions of rage, pain, and betrayal plagued my entire being. I couldn't comprehend why he couldn't just break it off with me. _

_Confusion flashed across his eyes before he masked it and continued, "I'll always love you in a way, but I'm not human, Bella. I'm sorry for leading you on. But you're strong. You'll move on, and live happily. For Charlie."_

"_Bye Edward."_

"_Goodbye Bella, I'm not too sorry to say that you were nothing more than a distraction, a human pet to distract me for awhile. I'm also sorry I found you intriguing, but you did get boring after awhile__."_

_How lame could he get? Did I seriously just think that about Edward? I internally slapped myself._

"_What about your memories of us?" The question flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. _

"_I'll always remember, but there are ways to distract myself. Your memory is more than a sieve, you'll forget in time. But __Bella, I'm wasting my time pretending to be something I'm not. You're wasting my time."_

_Before I could react to the gentle kiss he planted on my head and his whispered goodbye, he was gone. Disappearing with the wind, and taking my heart with him._

_Love, life, meaning. . .over. _

…

Days. Weeks. Months passed.

Still he hadn't returned.

I thought our love was stronger than that. I knew it was. Though somehow my mind knew that fateful day in the forest was the last of Edward Cullen I'd ever see, my heart refused to accept it.

The only time I really felt alive was when my fingers played music. I taught myself piano and guitar, and that was about as much therapy I accepted. My own compositions were all about the cruelties life brings us, and how karma loves to kick our ass and laugh in our faces.

None of them were ever about love.

Edward destroyed me that day in the forest. I felt pathetic.

Rationally, I knew I sounded so stupid to sit waiting for the vampire that would never return, but I was so in love, no matter how wrong it was.

Looking back, I knew our love wasn't the strongest in the world, but I guess my heart convinced my mind otherwise.

Jacob Black. Eventually out fates intertwined, and I came upon the realization that he was a werewolf. This was after he tried to break me like _He _did and ignored me because it was "too dangerous". That was just another bump in the road we had overcome. He had healed me, if only infinitesimally. He was my lifeline and best friend all rolled into one. After a small run in with the new girl in town, Addison Daniels, that all changed.

He imprinted, and I lost him forever as well. I had told him I was in love with him a week before he met Addison. I knew I shouldn't have set my heart up for failure again, but he was just there. He was Jake, no variations, no exceptions. It was impossible not to fall in love again. I haven't spoken with Jake in three months. It hurt me to know he wouldn't want me anymore, so in order to keep myself from more inner turmoil, I completely cut him and the pack out of my life.

Pretty soon I realized there was no one left to lose.

The only solution was get up and leave the dreary town I once called home.

Once the decision to leave crossed my mind, I was relentless. It wasn't until I was on the plane to California did I let up.

I left everything, everyone. I began a new start. A new life. A new beginning.

I uprooted myself from dreary, rainy Forks, to sunny, pleasant California. I chose California because it was the most random place I could think of. _They _wouldn't ever show up there, and if Jake ever decided I was important to him again, he would never even think about California. Was I running from my problems? Hell yeah. But I couldn't feel guilty about it. Charlie would've understood. He would've accepted it gratefully if that red headed bitch Victoria hadn't killed him in front of me.

I came home from school one day to find my house in shambles. Doors were unhinged, and Charlie's door to the police cruiser was mangled far beyond repair. A trail of red led from the car, all the way up to his bedroom, were he was gruesomely murdered. The details are blurry, considering my vision was marred by the tears that were streaming down my face. I couldn't recall exactly how she killed my father, but I do know she literally ripped his heart out his chest.

I died so much more inside that day.

No sane person should've had to see their father's death that way.

I begged her to do the same for me. She considered it too, but saw how much the pain of Charlie's death brought me, and decided against it. Her sadistic need to see me in pain, to see me suffer the way she did when James died was enough to override her lust for my blood.

I was about to purposefully spill my blood in front of her when Jake and the rest of the pack showed up. Her body created a thick column of purple smoke in my backyard.

I admit, it was nice to see her ashes in my yard after she brutally murdered poor Charlie. I can only hope the wovles were merciless.

My flight to California was the very next day. Jake and the pack worried about me, so much that they never let me out of their sight. But it all became too much. I didn't need protection. People are supposed to live, then die. That's how it was supposed to go. No one knew that I sat on that plane, on my way to where there could be no vampires, therefore there can't be any werewolves that'll break my heart either. No one even knew California was my destination. It was better this way. California: a sunny, bright, place and the place in intended to escape to.

I hadn't finished my senior year yet, so I intended to finish it there. I refused to live with Renee. She could barely care for herself, and I didn't need to look after her. I needed to look after myself first.

It seemed like a selfish action at the time, but after a while I realized it was for the best.

I knew I wouldn't regret my decision to break off my ties with my former werewolf family, and this move would be good for me.

I wouldn't ever love again, I wouldn't get close to anyone, and I certainly wouldn't make any friends with these snotty Californian brats.

I would be alone, without my vampire love, or my werewolf who abandoned me when I needed him the most.

Sometimes things like this makes you believe that love is just a lie.

A/N: Tell me what you think?


	2. The Arrival

A/N: So. I'd really like to thank toots24 for being the very first person to review BCtC! Gracias(:

Anyways. Here's chapter two, not much fun stuff. Honestly, I already have chapter three ready, but I need to see how many people are actually interested in this, so spread the word. Give me feedback. I don't really care. Just give me something here. So we'll get chapter two out of the way that way chapter three, (my favorite) can go on.

**The Arrival:**

The arrival to California dragged. Though it was only a two hour flight, but it felt like days. I spent the time arranging details to the house and having my new car ready at the airport.

Since Renee felt she wasn't always there for me, especially those months when _He _left, she bought me a new car. I may not have been one for speed, but when a sleek black Mustang GT is given to you as an early graduation present, you learn to appreciate velocity.

Charlie, being the saint he was, had saved A LOT of money, and left all of it in my possession. He actually inherited a house in California that I don't think he even knew about. His lawyer said something about his grandmother giving to him at age 60 so he could live in it when he retired, but since he was only 37, he never even knew about it.

It saddened me to know Charlie wouldn't see things like this anymore.

I hoped that he could see my sad yet genuine smile from Heaven.

As I departed the plane and made my way to the bathroom, I thought about my father, and how much his death had taken its toll on me. His death, and the loss of two loves showed on both my face and body.

I was paler than normal, if that was even possible. If I was even remotely pretty I would no doubt pass as a vampire. My eyes looked lifeless, and sunk in to my boney face. My cheekbones protruded out of my face, and dark purple rings rimmed my eyes. My auburn hair lost its shine, and looked as dull as the rest of me.

I looked like a zombie.

Part of me wanted to cry, while the other part wanted to laugh. So this was what's left of Bella Swan? These were the used, broken remnants of a girl who was pathetic enough to let the world get to her?

Obviously.

This is what Charlie saw. He didn't see his happy daughter that loved him so much when he died. No. He saw a selfish child who was broken by a _boy_ like every other teenage girl.

He deserved so much more than that.

Tears flooded my eyes, but before they could fall I blinked them away, willing them not to spill.

I decided I would live, for Charlie.

If he was in Heaven, or wherever he was, he would want me to be happy. To live. To not spend the rest of my life being broken over people who would never return to me.

_I love you daddy. _

…_._

After everything was settled, I hopped into my Mustang with a new found sense of peace. My life here would be better. It would be safer, a place where a human could live peacefully.

It would also be very dull.

I followed the directions the realtor gave me to a house that literally made my jaw drop.

Grandma Swan left Charlie a hell of a house.

The house was stunning, absolutely breathtaking.

This wasn't a house, it was a freaking castle!

It was a tan house, symmetrical, and very elegant. Even the front door was beautiful! The air smelled of freshly cut grass, and the palm trees in the front swayed in the breeze. Through all the windows I could see a grand spiral staircase that led up to the second story.

It was literally, jaw-dropping.

I exited my car quickly, eager to see interior of my new house.

I walked up many steps just to get to the front door and had my keys in the door in about three seconds flat. Vampires everywhere would be shocked at how fast I was.

I gasped out loud as I entered the threshold of the house.

It was really a shame Charlie didn't get to see all this, I thought to myself sadly.

I made my way upstairs with my mouth agape in wonder at the decorations of this house.

When I finally reached the door that said "Bella" on it, I opened it in a leisurely pace.

Though the realtor and I had only spoken briefly, she knew exactly my taste. The bedroom was elegant, with all black and white decorations and a large window that took up nearly the whole wall. A very scenic view of the ocean looked endless through the glass.

This perfection was now mine.

It was too much for little old me.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking, and organizing everything that needed to be set in order.

I had already been enrolled in school and would start Monday, and due to everything else that had been done for me, all I really needed to do was set up electronics and -dare I say it- go shopping.

I got an online map to the nearest mall and made my way there.

When I got there, my eyes nearly bugged out in wonder at how many people were there. Compared to California's mall, Phoenix looked like Forks. There was so many people with designer shopping bags and whatnot. I couldn't help but notice how most of the shops here were in fact, designer.

I bought only what I needed, and a few things to make the house more homey and got out quickly.

I also went to the grocery store to pick up food and toiletries.

When I finally got home and had everything put up, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see a girl my age, with chesnut brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had a nice tan, and looked like she'd be the typical cheerleader type. She smiled at me gently, and I knew she'd be another Angela.

"Hey, I'm Jaycie. Jaycie Fox. My mom found out about you being new to the neighborhood and was dying to send some cookies or something, so here I am. We live across the street from you by the way," she flashed a dazzling white smile.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Thanks. Tell your mom I appreciate them," my face almost hurt from smiling, even if it was genuine. This girl was infectious. I hadn't smiled like this since Jake… The smile disappeared just like that.

"So where are you and your family from?"

I just laughed before continuing, "It's just me. I'm the only one who lives here. I'm from Forks. Forks, Washington."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You live here all by yourself?"

"Yes. My father died and my grandmother had this in his inheritance. He never got to see it, but I needed to get out of Forks, so I came here."

She grabbed my hand in a soft, sympathetic gesture. I couldn't remember the last time someone actually didn't pity me. If only she knew the whole story.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. "

"It's okay. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

I led her into the kitchen where I stored the delicious smelling cookies. _Thank you Jaycie's mom!_

Jaycie seemed like someone who was kind, someone who was freaking gorgeous and could get whatever she wanted. Her eyes held something I couldn't place, something that bothered her, but I decided not to ask. She was still a stranger, and I couldn't ask something personal like that.

"So Bella. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not really much to say. I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with my dad during junior year so my mom could travel with her husband Phil. I liked Forks, up until my dad was murdered a few weeks ago. That's basically it."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry again. You must think I'm a horrible person!"

She hugged me.

The first physical contact I'd had in… I couldn't remember how long.

I remembered my silent vow to Charlie, and decided I would let Jaycie in, seeing as how she's my neighbor and she actually seemed genuinely kind.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out for a second. Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it Jaycie. Anyways. More happened in Forks, but I don't wanna bore you so tell me about yourself?"

"You wouldn't bore me. But, there's not much to tell. My life isn't too extraordinary. But hey, anytime you wanna talk you know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah I know. Thanks Jay."

"So will I see you in school Monday?"

"Yes. Maybe I could eat lunch with you?"

"Absolutely! Just watch out for my brother. I do have to say, we go off campus. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. At my old school it was against the rules so we never got to."

She cleared her throat and chuckled. "About that Bells. See, we aren't allowed either. But my brother and I do it anyways. I understand if you don't want to."

Why not take a chance? Charlie wanted me to have more human interaction, right?

"It's okay. I'm a sheltered person. I need to get out of that. I'll go with you guys."

"Okay! Great."

"Umm. How about you ride with me in the morning? If that's okay with you?"

"It's perfect." She smiled at me warmly.

"Alright. Be ready at nine okay? Oh hey, can I pick out your outfit?" Oh great. Another Ali….don't think about them Bella! I chastised myself internally.

The pout on her face was worse than _hers_.

How could I deny my new friend?

"Sure, sure Jaycie."

"Great! Okay well I have to go, my mom says I have to help clean the pool. You're so lucky you have people to do that for you. My mom is punishing me and my brother by making us clean it because of the whole coffee incident."

"Coffee incident?"

"Don't ask." her laughter rang through my kitchen.

"Wait. People clean my pool? I have a pool?"

"Of course silly. Your outfit will be on your doorstep Sunday night. I'll see you Monday Bella."

"O..k.. bye?"

"Bye!" Jaycie exclaimed cheerily before exiting my house and gracefully dancing her way across the street and over to what must have been her house.

Jaycie's house was just as amazing as mine.

As I sat down and made my dinner, I thought back to all the friends I've had in the past. They were always too overwhelming or overbearingly protective. Jaycie seemed like the kind of girl I could get along with easily. Who knows? Maybe she was going to be the only friend I'd have to deal with here.

I couldn't help but notice the strange pendant she wore. It was bronze, and held a faceted crystal with strange markings on the side. It almost reminded me of something the Cull…_ they _would wear.

I knew vampires, and Jaycie certainly wasn't one of them. She couldn't be anyways. We were in California for Christ's sake!

No. Jaycie wasn't vampire at all. She was just inhumanly beautiful, with looks that outshined Rose... My mind had to have been over processing and noticing too much as always.

I trusted her. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that I would tell Jaycie everything someday. _Everything_ that happened in Forks. Something about her made me know she was meant to be my friend. She was meant to know everything.

If I told her about vampires, she'd run away screaming.

I didn't want that.

Maybe there was something abnormally different about her, there had to have been for her to even show a little bit of kindness to me, Bella Swan. The zombie of all people.

_Charlie, I'm trusting her because of you. I hope you're proud of me dad. I'm making all this effort for you. _

Effort was really taking its toll on me but I couldn't stop now. I had to keep going. I had to stop this madness, and stop thinking about _Him _and Jake.

My physical appearance really needed work. The rest of my weekend was spent at the spa, and the hairdresser.

As Jaycie said, a white box containing my first day of school outfit was laying on my porch Sunday night.

Monday morning rolled along, and I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed to get ready for the day.

When I was done, I checked over myself in the mirror to make sure everything was nice and pretty for school before Jaycie arrived.

The girl in this mirror looked different than the zombie I had seen in the airport bathroom three days ago.

Her color had returned somewhat due to a nice bronzer that shimmered on her face. Her eyes were rimmed softly in black with a subtle hint of pale pink eye shadow. Curvy eyelashes framed her chocolate brown orbs beautifully. Her long locks were now layered in an edgy way that made her seem fierce. Her lips were pouting perfectly because of a new lip gloss. Her outfit had been picked by an expert, a cotton white tee with a black studded belt and skinny jeans. There were slouch boots on her feet and she looked amazing.

Yet nothing like Bella Swan.

It felt good to be this girl.

Jaycie rang the doorbell and squealed in delight at my new appearance.

Apparently I looked awesome.

"I knew you'd look pull this outfit off!" Jaycie exclaimed while hugging me.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Here goes nothing, I thought as Jaycie and I drove off to my new school.

A/N So this was a really long one. Oh well. So you'll get to meet new characters next chapter. I like my new Bella. I don't like how Stephenie Meyer made her seem so…weak in Twilight. I don't exactly know what I'm going to make Jaycie and her brother to Bella at this point, but I have a few ideas. Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Lies and Truths

A/N: So! This is my eagerly anticipated Chapter Three. I don't know if the rest of you care. But I do. That's what matters most.(:

So here we have Bella's first day of school and she looks waaaayyy different. Picture it in your head people. I know you can. I'll stop blabbering incessantly and get on with this chapter. Can I get a lot of reviews? Please? It'll make me so happy:

**Lies and Truths:**

[_On the way to school__J]_

Jaycie could talk. A lot. She could also ask a lot of questions that I had no idea how to answer to. I decided then that I should stop being so uptight and just tell Jaycie my story, minus the whole vampire scenario.

"So Bella what do you want to eat for lun-"

Time to just say it Bella.

"I ran away from Forks."

"You had it rough Bells, I understand that."

"No Jaycie, you don't understand. There's more than that."

"Care to elaborate?"

This earned a chuckle from me.

"Jaycie, do me a favor. Just shut up and listen. Jeez!"

A sheepish grin crossed her features before she did what I asked and sat quietly.

So she does know how to stop talking!

"Hey!"

"Oops. I said that one out loud."

"Watch it Bella."

We both busted out laughing at nothing at all.

When we finally sobered up, I began my twisted tale about moving from Phoenix, to meeting Edward, to him leaving, to meeting Jake and him leaving me for someone else. I told her everything. (minus the part about vampires of course) I told her how a sadistic man named James saw me and wanted me. How he tricked me into thinking he had Renee, and how he brutally abused me until Edward showed up and saved me. I told her how when Edward left, I was a zombie for months on end until Jake and I started hanging out. She knew how I gave a piece of my heart to him until he broke that and left me for someone else. She knew how my father was murdered in front of me by James's wife, and that Jake and his 'pack' of friends took care of her. She even found out about my promise to the deceased Charlie, and how Jaycie herself was now my only friend. How I trusted her with my life, even if I didn't know her long.

Telling her all this felt liberating. It felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off my shoulders if only for a moment. I didn't cry the entire time. I held back my tears. I hid my pain so she wouldn't have to see or deal with it.

She didn't say a word the whole way through. I hadn't even gauged her expression until I heard sniffles from the seat beside me. She was crying. For me. Someone she barely knew.

I finally pulled the car into the parking lot where began Jaycie hugging me, and told me I would be okay.

Not once did she say she was sorry.

For that I was grateful.

"Bella. I promise you. I won't ever betray your trust. I'll always be here, and I won't _ever_ abandon you like that pixie bitch Alice."

To say that I was shocked at her words was an understatement.

Jaycie seemed to be seething at the mention of Alice, and this surprised me greatly.

Laughter bubbled up inside of both of us until we were clutching our sides, literally in pain from laughing too hard.

It also felt good.

"Bella, are we insane?"

"I'm thinking so. Come on, let's go. Or we'll be late."

Jaycie helped me get registered and as luck had it, we had almost every class together except English and Trigonometry. Somehow I knew her smile and flirtatious glances to the unsuspecting male office aid had something to do with it. My best friend was a mess.

Best friend? Already?_ What happened to no attachments Bella? _My mind was screaming to leave and never come back, but this was great. This was how teenage girls acted. Might as well take a chance and stop living frightened of everything.

The rest of the day was great, but I did have a few guys come up to me and ask for my number. How odd? I had never been hit on by guys like this. It was strange. Thankfully Jaycie stepped in for me and told them I wasn't interested, in which they quickly walked off. Apparently she was very popular around here, being the pretty girl in school made everyone follow her commands. It was kind of hilarious watching football jocks run off scared from a 5'6 girl like her.

Jaycie had to leave me for English, so I made my way to the direction she pointed me to. Naturally, being the clumsy and lost Bella I am, I got lost.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls, I was just about to text Jaycie to tell her to come find me when I smacked into something very hard.

Damn walls, pay attention Bella! I silently yelled to myself.

"So Bella, is it? You may want to watch where you're going."

My eyes slowly trailed up as I realized it wasn't a wall, but a person I had smacked in to. A very gorgeous person at that.

Whom I also idiotically voiced my thoughts out loud to. Fantastic.

His black-brown hair was slightly messy, a disarray that covered one eye in a slightly emo hairstyle. He had piercing blue eyes rimmed with thick, ebony eyelashes. His skin had a nice healthy tone to it. He was slightly muscular, toned. His broad shoulders were squared, he knew he was gorgeous. He had a cocky smile spread on his lips.

He was perfection.

He offered me his outstretched hand towards me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Thanks. Sorry, you kind of looked like a wall."

"Ouch. Your words wound me."

"That's the intent." Whoa Bella. Where the hell is this attitude coming from?

"So what? You think because you're the hot new girl you can treat anyone how you want? I have news sweetheart, that doesn't fly with me." His eyes became tight as he said this.

"Well then. I'm sorry to hear that. But last time I checked, the opinion of someone I don't even know doesn't matter to me." _Jesus Bella, you sound like a cold hearted bitch!_

"Alright then. At least let me help you find your class, yeah?" Wow. His smile was amazing.

Hesitantly, I accepted. When his hand touched mine, I felt warmth. The happy kind. It was odd. After he helped me up, he silently took my schedule and led me to my English class.

"Bye Bella."

His chuckle rang beautifully in my ears. As my hand touched the doorknob, I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Wait what's your name?" When he didn't answer me my head whipped around to see why he was being silent. At this point I realized he was no where to be seen.

…..

The rest of my classes dragged on. I couldn't get that beautiful stranger's face out of my mind. Lunch time finally rolled along and I couldn't wait to ask Jaycie who he was.

Jaycie came out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of me in the process.

"Jaycie! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled as we made our way to my car.

"You would've seen me coming if you hadn't been daydreaming! What's on your mind chicka?"

"No one! I was just thinking about Forks..and stuff." Even I could hear the deceit in my voice.

"Uh huh. Right Bella. So who is it that you found interesting?"

"No one…I -err-" I kept stumbling and my words rambled on until I was a blubbering mess.

"Oh Bella. It's too easy to figure you out." I wanted to smack that smile off her face.

"Jaycie, I'll smack you if you don't shut up."

"Ha-ha. Very funny Bella. We know I'd win. Now behave. My brother should be here soon. You two are so aggressive. I swear it isn't even funny."

Oh right! I'd been so occupied with the hot stranger I didn't even remember we were supposed to wait for her brother. Somehow I found myself wanting to be worthy of being Jaycie's sibling. I wanted her brother to accept me. I needed him to like me so desperately I could almost taste it. I had no idea why.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Jaycie began laughing hysterically.

"No I just-"

I was then cut off by the voice of the same stranger I had been thinking about earlier. I could almost sense him behind me, and his presence alone got my heart racing just a beat faster. I couldn't see his face, but I could almost see that devious smirk painted on his face.

"Hey Jay. Who's your friend?"

"Chase. This is my new friend. You'll be nice to her, won't you?" Something about Jaycie's tone made her sound more commanding rather than polite and asking.

Jaycie could've been a little nicer to him. He is gorgeous after all. Wait a minute Bella! Just because he's pretty doesn't mean a damn thing! Snap out of it. Jesus you're mental.

"Oh Jaycie. How you doubt me. Of course I'll be polite to.."

I then took that moment to turn around and reveal my face to him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Chase huh? Suitable name seeing as how you're following me." I was amazed at how cocky and playful I was around the guy I now knew as Chase.

His expression became cold as he saw my face. Gone was the playful expression and taunting smirk. He reminded me of the way _He_ looked that fateful day in the forest. It all became too much. His smoldering eyes that bore into me became overwhelming, as silent sobs racked my frame. Tears streamed down my face, and I felt small thin arms wrap around my frame protectively. Jaycie seemed to comprehend my distress as she quickly ushered me into the car. I'm not sure what happened to Chase, but the last thing I remember before loosing consciousness is her being extraordinarily angry at him for causing my breakdown.

…

"Bella. Bella, can you hear me? C'mon Bella open your eyes. Wake up!"

Jaycie's frantic voice swam into my vision. She looked very distressed, as if my faint moment was her fault. It wasn't, I was just very weak. Maybe it was from holding back tears when telling Jaycie my story, or maybe it was Chase's expression, I didn't know. But something caused me to breakdown.

Chase.

Who was he? How did he keep showing up? Why was his gaze so cold?

Questions echoed off the walls of my mind, bouncing back and forth like a wall ball on a wall.

"Bella. Are you alright? What happened?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Jaycie I'm alright. I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Did you know you're a horrible liar?"

"Yeah I knew that. I swear I'm alright. That Chase guy just reminded me of something that happened. I'm fine okay?"

She crossed her arms in defiance. Damn. She wanted to know the whole story. Oh well. For someone so young she really knew how to read people well.

"His expression. It was cold and hateful. It reminded me of the day _H-H-He _left me. His expression was the exact same. I couldn't take it. I just-"

Jaycie looked as if she solved a great mystery.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry about Chase. He just…You know I won't even make up excuses for him. I'm sorry."

"I pass out during lunch, you end up bringing me home, _and_ caring for me, yet _you're the one apologizing?"_

I seemed to hear my laughter a lot around her.

She looked at me as if I had three heads.

"I guess I am."

"I made you miss lunch. Let me make you something since you took care of me?"

"Alright. But only because I know how stubborn you are."

I began gathering the ingredients for fried chicken while she made a motion to plug in my iPod and play music through my new speakers.

I froze. I hadn't listened to music in six months. Oh no, I thought. Not another episode. Last time Jake tried to play music, I had a panic attack. This could not end well.

A song I couldn't recognize blasted through the speakers. It was a fast pace rock song, something I had never heard. It was different, and the singer had an amazing voice. I… liked it.

The music kept playing while Jaycie and I conversed about randomly odd things, and by the time dinner was done, we were both dancing ridiculously around my house with music echoing and pounding so much I'm sure the neighbors could hear it. I couldn't bring myself to care at all.

So this is what it felt like to be young. This is what young teenage girls did. Acting completely free, with not a care in the world was the best I'd felt since…forever.

While dinner was being served, the question I'd been dying to ask all night bubbled beyond the surface. It spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Jay. Who is Chase?"

She became very quiet at that moment.

The music lowered and the rest of the house had an eerie silence to it.

"Bella-"

"Don't lie to me. Don't make up excuses. Tell me about him."

"Chase is…don't worry about Chase. I'll keep him away from you. I won't let him be like that with my best friend."

"I'm…I'm your best friend?"

"Yes?" Uncertainty hung heavy in her voice.

I nearly tackled her as my arms wrapped around her neck. I breathed, "Thank you. You're the only one I trust. I mean out of everyone I've ever known."

Her eyebrows raised as she challenged my last declaration.

"Don't you trust Jacob? Or your mom? Or the pack?"

I shook my head furiously, "Jay, you know Jake abandoned me. My mom was never there for me. The pack only cared about me because Jake did. Who else do I have Jaycie? I know I barely know you, but you're all I have right now."

I could faintly hear Jaycie mumbling something about a pixie bitch.

She must really hate Alice.

"I'll never abandon you Bells. That's a vow."

"Thanks Jay. Hey, you never answered my question. Who is Chase?"

Anger flashed in her eyes. She truly looked frightening. She was on a vengeance, angry because I had once again brought Chase up.

"Bella, Chase is my brother."

A/N: So. That's the end to chapter three! I plan to have more Chase in the next chapter, because I'm imagining him as someone that you can't help but be attracted to. I guess I'll put up a picture of Jaycie and Chase, but I kinda have to find them first. So someone please help me. Tell me what I'm missing. Tell me what I need. Tell me something, anything. I don't really care. Just help!


	4. The Monsters We Battle

A/N: Another chapter. Woo Hoo. Read it, you know you want to, so do it.

Also, anyone care to share things they would like to happen in this story? I have a very curious mind. I really would like to know. Plus it helps that I care.

Oh. And this is about two weeks after the last chapter.

Here's Chapter 4:

_**The Monsters We Battle**_

That night I was very restless. Sleep never came. When it finally did, a nightmare had me jumping awake, panting as if I'd never breathe again, and a sweat pouring down my body.

_Edward left me in the forest. I screamed for him. He never came. The forest was never ending. I never saw the stark white figure of my vampire until I reached the clearing where James first attacked me. Growls and tearing noises echoed off the trees. My eyes finally found the source of the growls and ripping noise. In front of my eyes stood twelve werewolves, snarling and thrashing and the seven people I never thought I'd see again. Crouched in defensive positions were the Cullens, still as beautiful and pale as I remember. They blurred over to the wolves, before they proceeded in battle by biting and tearing at the soft, yet very fragile fur of my wolf family. My scream reverberated through the forest, yet no one heard me. It was as if I didn't even exist. I then saw a russet-brown wolf go face to face with Edward. Both of my loves facing one another. I didn't know who would come out victorious. It was far too tough to tell. They were circling each other, almost as if they were dancing. Jake, being Jake, made the first move. That was mistake number one. Edward gained the advantage because he knew where Jake would move by reading his mind. I screamed for Jake. I screamed for Edward. I didn't want either to lose. _

_They nearly had each other in shreds when I saw those lovely blues eyes I love. They belonged to none other than Chase Fox._

_I wanted to tell Chase to run, to ask him what the hell he was doing in the forest near a vampire vs. werewolf battle. _

_Chase kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time. I could see his face perfectly from across the forest, and it didn't take a genius to know he was about to walk over to me. I was desperately pleading with him to stay where he was, but he wouldn't listen. I didn't think he could hear me. I couldn't even hear me._

_Chase just kept moving, easily dodging the vampires and werewolves speed with ease. How? He was only human. That just wasn't possible. Edward was gaining more of an advantage on Jake when Jaycie appeared beside Chase. _

_All I could ask myself was: Where the hell did she come from? How'd she do that?_

_No matter what I said, Jaycie and Chase wouldn't listen to me. When they were finally within my reach, I yanked their shirts to me, pulling them both close and away from harm. I looked up only to realize I was only grasping air. They were back at the far side of the forest where they began, with eyes still locked on me._

_I thought fast. They were only human. I had to keep them safe from this madness. I began sprinting across to them, barely dodging the battle. I was looking straight into Chase's eyes when Jake was thrown at me. Panic flashed across Chase's features and I was nearly crushed when everything stopped. _

_It seemed as if time had completely stopped, freezing everyone in their places. I couldn't help but notice how unattractive everyone looked in the middle of fighting, how their snarls made them seem so… dare I say ugly. _

_Jaycie and Chase both breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from me. _

_They were leaving me just like Edward and Jake had. _

_That's when I woke up screaming._

I couldn't understand the sheer insanity of my nightmare, but it was enough to keep me from going back to sleep.

My eyes found the bright red numbers of my alarm clock.

3:24am.

Suffice it to say, it was way too early to wake up.

Once I was showered and dressed for the day, I decided to sit and read in the hammock that hung in front window of my house.

Angela had recommended I read a few books, so I decided to try them out.

I became so immersed in the books, I didn't even realize there was a shadow walking down the street through my windows, which were shrouded by thin, chiffon curtains.

A sharp rap sounded on my window, frightening me and causing me to fall out of the hammock in the process.

With a shaking hand, I slowly removed the curtain to reveal Jaycie.

My shoulders slumped in relief.

I made a motion for her to go to the front door and she followed suit.

As soon as I opened the door I began chastising her for scaring the living hell out of me.

"Jaycie! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that."

"I'm sorry! Jesus Bella, what are you doing awake at four am? It's really early!"

I was about to yell at her some more when I noticed a second figure step out from the shadows.

Chase.

The nightmare where they both walked away flashed through my mind.

I hadn't seen him in two weeks, and every time I did, my muscles tensed while my eyes pricked with unshed tears.

His hard, cold, calculating eyes met mine as he scrutinized my pained expression.

His eyes softened at bit at that.

"Helloooo? Earth the Bella! What the hell are you doing awake? Not to mention dressed for school."

Jaycie's arms crossed as she patiently awaited my answer. I gave her a pleading look that said I'll tell you later but she wasn't having that. She demanded answers now. I sighed in defeat before saying one word that would make her understand, "Nightmare."

Realization dawned on her as she understood what I meant.

"The same one?" she questioned in a very hushed tone. Worry etched itself in her features.

I shook my head and replied, "No. A new one."

She walked inside my house and went straight to the kitchen for what I presumed was a glass of lemonade. Chase followed silently.

"Was it because of…" She trailed off as her eyes discretely found her brother, though he couldn't tell she meant him. He gaze was far to focused on a picture of Charlie and I.

"He had something to do with it." I said dismissingly.

Chase spoke his first words then.

"Who?"

Jaycie and I both exchanged a look before she turned her annoyed gaze to him. We were both shocked he had spoken at all. Jaycie shot him a look that clearly said she was pissed, and needed to shut up, otherwise she'd skewer him.

"Well? Aren't you two going to tell me?"

Chase's expression was unreadable, but curiosity shone in his eyes.

We both chose to ignore him.

"Bella, we need to talk. We'll ride together again in case you…get sick again."

Pain flashed across both of their features, but quickly disappeared.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, yeah. Sick. I'm ready to go when you are."

"Let's leave early and eat breakfast. I'm craving some Micky D's."

She clearly wanted the opportunity to get away from Chase, but was trying to be nice about it.

"Micky D's sounds great." Chase chimed in.

Jaycie, clearly annoyed was about to say something, but the words that were meant to hurt him flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I was hoping to speak with Jaycie...alone..." I was about to apologize when Jaycie stepped in.

"She's right. You understand don't you Chase?" she said in a mocking, not so nice tone.

"Of course I do Jay. Bella." He nodded curtly before exiting my house.

Jaycie finally let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Alright Bells. Let's go."

"Sure, sure." My voice sounded far off, robotic.

When we pulled out of my garage, I saw Chase in my rearview mirror with saddened eyes.

I realized I was no better than Edward.

I couldn't stop myself as I pulled up to him with sympathetic eyes before asking, "Do you wanna eat? I need help finishing pancakes." I smiled radiantly before chuckling at my lame excuse.

Jaycie shot us both a cold, hard stare. There was more acid in her eyes as she found his.

Clearly she was silently ordering him to be nice and not so cold to me.

He grinned, nodded, and hopped into my car.

I looked confused as ever.

The look Jaycie and Chase shared brought memories of when Ali…_She _and _He_ used to talk through their minds. My emotions went haywire after that.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, but as soon as we walked in, Jaycie's relentless chatter began.

"Bella! I can not _believe_ Logan Fields asked for your number! He's never interested in anyone, yet he's the most popular guy in school."

I gave Jaycie a look of confusion before my phone buzzed and scared the hell out of me.

"Jumpy Bella?"

I ignored Chase and read the text. It was from Jaycie:

_Act really girly so Chase won't ever want to tag along with us again. _

_XOXO, Me._

I laughed out loud before sending her a look of understanding.

"He is sooo cute. But I thought you liked him! I would've said yes!"

"No way. You should totally go out with him. You two would look adorable together!"

This earned a groan from Chase.

"Must you two talk so…girl-ish? Logan is a great guy, don't get me wrong. But he is on my soccer team. I don't need this kind of talk about him!"

Jaycie and I exchanged devious smiles.

"Fine brother, we'll talk about all the other guys that asked Bella out!"

Another groan.

"Bella, do you hate me? I bet you invited me so you could torture me didn't you. I knew you were the conniving type." Chase feigned annoyance.

Again, I remembered the comment I said that was very _Ed-Him_ like.

"I'm sorry for the not wanting you to come comment. I-I I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

Jaycie understood while Chase did not.

"I understand Bella." The cold eyes were back. I guessed joy didn't last long when it came to Chase Fox.

What the hell was up with the on and off niceness?

He thought he was being helpful by changing the subject, but somehow I think he already knew the answer when he asked:

"What happened in Forks Bella?"

Somehow he looked like he knew it would hurt me, and the sobs would again rack my frame, causing me to rush back to the car, locking the doors and blasting the stereo in the process.

I vaguely heard someone knock on the window before somehow opening the door and climbing in to the passenger seat. I could have sworn I locked those doors!

My forehead was still at my knees when I mumbled, "Not now Jaycie. I can handle it. He just brought their memory back okay? I'm fine. I promise."

"What memory Bella?"

My head snapped up as my eyes met those of the guy whose gaze alone could start my tears:

Chase Fox.

A/N. So I'm being me and ending it here. Tell me what you think. Next chapter is the convo between Bella and Chase. It'll be…I don't know yet. But it'll be good. I hope. The chapter after that may be from Chase's POV. I'm not sure yet. I've never tried a guys POV, but I could always save that for his story. I don't know yet. Tell me.


	5. Nostalgic Lies Are the Last Words

A/N: Another chapter. Woo Hoo. Read it, you know you want to, so do it.

Also, anyone care to share things they would like to happen in this story? I have a very curious mind. I really would like to know. Plus it helps that I care.

Oh. And this is about two weeks after the last chapter.

Here's Chapter 4:

_**The Monsters We Battle**_

That night I was very restless. Sleep never came. When it finally did, a nightmare had me jumping awake, panting as if I'd never breathe again, and a sweat pouring down my body.

_Edward left me in the forest. I screamed for him. He never came. The forest was never ending. I never saw the stark white figure of my vampire until I reached the clearing where James first attacked me. Growls and tearing noises echoed off the trees. My eyes finally found the source of the growls and ripping noise. In front of my eyes stood twelve werewolves, snarling and thrashing and the seven people I never thought I'd see again. Crouched in defensive positions were the Cullens, still as beautiful and pale as I remember. They blurred over to the wolves, before they proceeded in battle by biting and tearing at the soft, yet very fragile fur of my wolf family. My scream reverberated through the forest, yet no one heard me. It was as if I didn't even exist. I then saw a russet-brown wolf go face to face with Edward. Both of my loves facing one another. I didn't know who would come out victorious. It was far too tough to tell. They were circling each other, almost as if they were dancing. Jake, being Jake, made the first move. That was mistake number one. Edward gained the advantage because he knew where Jake would move by reading his mind. I screamed for Jake. I screamed for Edward. I didn't want either to lose. _

_They nearly had each other in shreds when I saw those lovely blues eyes I love. They belonged to none other than Chase Fox._

_I wanted to tell Chase to run, to ask him what the hell he was doing in the forest near a vampire vs. werewolf battle. _

_Chase kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time. I could see his face perfectly from across the forest, and it didn't take a genius to know he was about to walk over to me. I was desperately pleading with him to stay where he was, but he wouldn't listen. I didn't think he could hear me. I couldn't even hear me._

_Chase just kept moving, easily dodging the vampires and werewolves speed with ease. How? He was only human. That just wasn't possible. Edward was gaining more of an advantage on Jake when Jaycie appeared beside Chase. _

_All I could ask myself was: Where the hell did she come from? How'd she do that?_

_No matter what I said, Jaycie and Chase wouldn't listen to me. When they were finally within my reach, I yanked their shirts to me, pulling them both close and away from harm. I looked up only to realize I was only grasping air. They were back at the far side of the forest where they began, with eyes still locked on me._

_I thought fast. They were only human. I had to keep them safe from this madness. I began sprinting across to them, barely dodging the battle. I was looking straight into Chase's eyes when Jake was thrown at me. Panic flashed across Chase's features and I was nearly crushed when everything stopped. _

_It seemed as if time had completely stopped, freezing everyone in their places. I couldn't help but notice how unattractive everyone looked in the middle of fighting, how their snarls made them seem so… dare I say ugly. _

_Jaycie and Chase both breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from me. _

_They were leaving me just like Edward and Jake had. _

_That's when I woke up screaming._

I couldn't understand the sheer insanity of my nightmare, but it was enough to keep me from going back to sleep.

My eyes found the bright red numbers of my alarm clock.

3:24am.

Suffice it to say, it was way too early to wake up.

Once I was showered and dressed for the day, I decided to sit and read in the hammock that hung in front window of my house.

Angela had recommended I read a few books, so I decided to try them out.

I became so immersed in the books, I didn't even realize there was a shadow walking down the street through my windows, which were shrouded by thin, chiffon curtains.

A sharp rap sounded on my window, frightening me and causing me to fall out of the hammock in the process.

With a shaking hand, I slowly removed the curtain to reveal Jaycie.

My shoulders slumped in relief.

I made a motion for her to go to the front door and she followed suit.

As soon as I opened the door I began chastising her for scaring the living hell out of me.

"Jaycie! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that."

"I'm sorry! Jesus Bella, what are you doing awake at four am? It's really early!"

I was about to yell at her some more when I noticed a second figure step out from the shadows.

Chase.

The nightmare where they both walked away flashed through my mind.

I hadn't seen him in two weeks, and every time I did, my muscles tensed while my eyes pricked with unshed tears.

His hard, cold, calculating eyes met mine as he scrutinized my pained expression.

His eyes softened at bit at that.

"Helloooo? Earth the Bella! What the hell are you doing awake? Not to mention dressed for school."

Jaycie's arms crossed as she patiently awaited my answer. I gave her a pleading look that said I'll tell you later but she wasn't having that. She demanded answers now. I sighed in defeat before saying one word that would make her understand, "Nightmare."

Realization dawned on her as she understood what I meant.

"The same one?" she questioned in a very hushed tone. Worry etched itself in her features.

I shook my head and replied, "No. A new one."

She walked inside my house and went straight to the kitchen for what I presumed was a glass of lemonade. Chase followed silently.

"Was it because of…" She trailed off as her eyes discretely found her brother, though he couldn't tell she meant him. He gaze was far to focused on a picture of Charlie and I.

"He had something to do with it." I said dismissingly.

Chase spoke his first words then.

"Who?"

Jaycie and I both exchanged a look before she turned her annoyed gaze to him. We were both shocked he had spoken at all. Jaycie shot him a look that clearly said she was pissed, and needed to shut up, otherwise she'd skewer him.

"Well? Aren't you two going to tell me?"

Chase's expression was unreadable, but curiosity shone in his eyes.

We both chose to ignore him.

"Bella, we need to talk. We'll ride together again in case you…get sick again."

Pain flashed across both of their features, but quickly disappeared.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, yeah. Sick. I'm ready to go when you are."

"Let's leave early and eat breakfast. I'm craving some Micky D's."

She clearly wanted the opportunity to get away from Chase, but was trying to be nice about it.

"Micky D's sounds great." Chase chimed in.

Jaycie, clearly annoyed was about to say something, but the words that were meant to hurt him flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I was hoping to speak with Jaycie...alone..." I was about to apologize when Jaycie stepped in.

"She's right. You understand don't you Chase?" she said in a mocking, not so nice tone.

"Of course I do Jay. Bella." He nodded curtly before exiting my house.

Jaycie finally let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Alright Bells. Let's go."

"Sure, sure." My voice sounded far off, robotic.

When we pulled out of my garage, I saw Chase in my rearview mirror with saddened eyes.

I realized I was no better than Edward.

I couldn't stop myself as I pulled up to him with sympathetic eyes before asking, "Do you wanna eat? I need help finishing pancakes." I smiled radiantly before chuckling at my lame excuse.

Jaycie shot us both a cold, hard stare. There was more acid in her eyes as she found his.

Clearly she was silently ordering him to be nice and not so cold to me.

He grinned, nodded, and hopped into my car.

I looked confused as ever.

The look Jaycie and Chase shared brought memories of when Ali…_She _and _He_ used to talk through their minds. My emotions went haywire after that.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, but as soon as we walked in, Jaycie's relentless chatter began.

"Bella! I can not _believe_ Logan Fields asked for your number! He's never interested in anyone, yet he's the most popular guy in school."

I gave Jaycie a look of confusion before my phone buzzed and scared the hell out of me.

"Jumpy Bella?"

I ignored Chase and read the text. It was from Jaycie:

_Act really girly so Chase won't ever want to tag along with us again. _

_XOXO, Me._

I laughed out loud before sending her a look of understanding.

"He is sooo cute. But I thought you liked him! I would've said yes!"

"No way. You should totally go out with him. You two would look adorable together!"

This earned a groan from Chase.

"Must you two talk so…girl-ish? Logan is a great guy, don't get me wrong. But he is on my soccer team. I don't need this kind of talk about him!"

Jaycie and I exchanged devious smiles.

"Fine brother, we'll talk about all the other guys that asked Bella out!"

Another groan.

"Bella, do you hate me? I bet you invited me so you could torture me didn't you. I knew you were the conniving type." Chase feigned annoyance.

Again, I remembered the comment I said that was very _Ed-Him_ like.

"I'm sorry for the not wanting you to come comment. I-I I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

Jaycie understood while Chase did not.

"I understand Bella." The cold eyes were back. I guessed joy didn't last long when it came to Chase Fox.

What the hell was up with the on and off niceness?

He thought he was being helpful by changing the subject, but somehow I think he already knew the answer when he asked:

"What happened in Forks Bella?"

Somehow he looked like he knew it would hurt me, and the sobs would again rack my frame, causing me to rush back to the car, locking the doors and blasting the stereo in the process.

I vaguely heard someone knock on the window before somehow opening the door and climbing in to the passenger seat. I could have sworn I locked those doors!

My forehead was still at my knees when I mumbled, "Not now Jaycie. I can handle it. He just brought their memory back okay? I'm fine. I promise."

"What memory Bella?"

My head snapped up as my eyes met those of the guy whose gaze alone could start my tears:

Chase Fox.

A/N. So I'm being me and ending it here. Tell me what you think. Next chapter is the convo between Bella and Chase. It'll be…I don't know yet. But it'll be good. I hope. The chapter after that may be from Chase's POV. I'm not sure yet. I've never tried a guys POV, but I could always save that for his story. I don't know yet. Tell me.


	6. Suicidal Tendencies

**A/N:So. Here's the next chapter, I won't bore you with some overly long AN about this, this, and that. Enough with it. Blah, no one cares. Anywho, review. Tell me if you like it.**

**With the way I ended it, I know you won't. You'll hate me. **

**This is NOT the end of the story. There is still more characters to come, and I'm sorry if this isn't the way you wanted this story to go, but me being me, I needed a climax.**

**Suicidal Tendencies:**

A few weeks had passed, and still I hadn't talked to Jaycie or Chase. I lost track of how long it had been after week three. Suffice it to say, life was very, very boring. I went to school, came home, worked out, did homework, and went to bed. Yeah, my life was soooo exciting.

Even I couldn't muster a good ounce of sarcasm. I realized how horrible of a person listening to Chase's cold words made me. It made me act like I hated my bestie, my sister, when she did nothing wrong in this equation.

It made me hate Chase all that much more.

Occasionally my eyes would catch his, then his would quickly dart away like a little junior high boy trying not to get caught staring at his crush.

The only difference was, his eyes screamed apology. I refused to accept it. He was intentionally averting his eyes so he would seem juvenile. He was many things, and cute certainly was at the top.

My alarm blasted music from my iPod, effectively jolting me out from my peaceful slumber. I could sleep now without having nightmares about either of those _boys_ I used to be in love with.

_My boys. _My boys were more than human, and would live for a very long time without every aging. It was kind of ironic how the people who would have centuries to mature acted as if they were teenagers.

It made me sick.

I silenced my alarm before stretching in my bed. Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it in my bones. Since I normally didn't sleep well at night, and last night I actually slept the whole way through, it was really difficult to drag my ass out of bed.

I was on the verge of skipping school altogether when a sharp crack of lightning sounded from outside my window. There were storms due to the hurricanes down South in Mexico, and this meant more rain here in California.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_This storm had been brewing for while, today must be the day all bad things are emerging from the shadows._

My thoughts were getting weirder and weirder.

When I actually did get up, I finally got dressed and had my coffee before driving to school.

My morning had been blissfully pleasant up until I saw Chase and Jaycie stepping into their cars at the same time I did.

The cold glares I got were more malicious than the storm itself. Goodbye, happy morning.

I quickly rushed into my car, ignoring the menacing looks piercing through my back as I drove off to school. I could see them in Jaycie's sleek silver car in my rearview mirror, and by the looks of it, they were at each other's throats, arguing about something until they caught my gaze. The fighting stopped there.

How could they tell I was watching?

I dismissed the thought as Logan Fields accidentally walked out in front of my car. My foot slammed on the breaks before I could run him over.

Thank God.

He rushed to my door and apologized profusely for not watching where he was going. I admit, I flirted with him a bit, but only to let Jaycie know I did actually listen to her and care about her opinion. From my mirrors I could tell Jaycie was beaming with pride, whereas Chase had that damn emotionless expression again.

Everything about him annoyed the hell out of me.

Yet he looked so damn sexy doing it.

_Snap out of it! _

The rest of the day was spent with Jaycie and Chase clouding my mind.

I could talk to her at least. I knew I should've. I didn't have to obey Chase. Rationally, I knew this all along. But I just couldn't find it in me to burden her with all my problems. I had broken down multiple times in front of her, and she didn't need to see that anymore. She shouldn't have to at least. This gave me the will power to stay away from her. It hurt to see them act like they were on pins and needles when around each other, but a I had to do what was best for all of us. So I did. It was a simple as that. It may have pissed Jaycie off to no end, but I knew she would understand someday.

Lunch was a bore as always, and the conversations made by the people surrounding me were hardly entertaining at all.

As I was throwing my full lunch tray in the trash, gunshots could be heard from the other side of the room.

There stood a boy of only 17, clutching a few guns in his hands and pointing them at anyone who dared to get near him.

I didn't know his name, but I knew he had English with me.

He was a sweet guy, says the cute smile he wore everyday. He was very shy, and usually kept to himself. When he did open his mouth and actually speak, many tormented the poor guy. It sickened me. Yet I never actually did anything about. I realized then I should've spoken up for him.

He sent everyone into a frenzy just by flashing the hazardous black piece, and he hadn't even said or shot anyone _yet. _I figured that was the reason he was chuckling.

Logan Fields, ever the hero, attempted to grab the gun out of his hands. The shooter didn't seem to like that. He then proceeded to point the gun at Logan before pulling the trigger three times. Blood poured from Logan's mouth as his lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Everyone in the cafeteria was screaming, rushing to make it out of the school alive.

I had been scrutinizing the scene with frightened eyes when the shooter locked eyes with me.

My heart went into overdrive.

"Bella Swan? Ever the pretty, yet very quiet girl from English. Frightened? I hope so. You'll be next."

I didn't know who this evil, menacing boy was. He certainly wasn't the boy from my English class. That boy never would've hurt a fly. Before I knew it I was running, trying to escape yet another life threatening situation.

I just couldn't escape danger, even the kind inflicted by humans.

The only problem was, I still wasn't very acquainted with the parts of school I didn't need, thus sending me rushing through the winding hallways, sprinting aimlessly through the twisted halls of the school. My hair flew around me as my head whipped around when I checked to see if he was near. I could hear his laughter in the distance. When my head whipped around I crashed into a very, very hard wall.

My thoughts were spinning, and I was slightly dazed from my fall when I realized I had somehow crashed into someone who had ended up breaking my fall by positioning my body so I would land on them.

My eyes melted into Chase Fox's beautiful electric blue eyes.

I was home.

Chase's hand wrapped around my neck as he pulled one the fallen pieces of hair from my face.

This moment was too surreal to be reality.

I didn't know if it was the adrenaline, or the fact that Chase was just plain gorgeous. Maybe it was the realization that we could die at any second. I wasn't sure, but something compelled both of us to lean toward each other. We were close enough that I could feel his breath wash over my face. He smelled of vanilla and sandalwood; absolutely amazing. His lips brushed mine soft and slowly, giving me enough time to pull away if I wanted.

I didn't.

When our lips met, jolts of electricity shocked their way from my lips to my toes. I felt as if I was on fire, but embraced the burn. The kiss was simple, yet very incredible. It was Heaven.

I never wanted this moment to end, but the cynical laughter of the Shooter ceased everything.

Chase literally pushed me away and jumped to his feet so quickly I wasn't even sure I saw it. I was feeling very dazed, and completely confused when he pulled me up to stand and began running while clutching my hand. I could've sworn we were going at the speed of a vampire.

While Chase ran, I finally felt the pain his hand was inflicting on mine.

When we finally reached a place Chase found safe enough to hide, he still wouldn't let go.

Once the doors to the library were barricaded and we hid behind shelves out of sight and far away, Chase's panicked expression let up a little. It wasn't enough though.

"Chase... Chase... Chase!"

He took a few deep, strong breaths before turning his head to me.

"Yeah Isabella?"

Isabella? I liked it. When he said my full name, it sounded elegant. It sounded lovely. I loved the way it rolled off his tongue even when he was in distress.

"You're hurting me." I gestured toward my now numb hand that he was still clutching for dear life.

He couldn't have dropped it fast enough.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?" he looked at me through his lashes with pleading eyes as he gingerly kissed my hand. I blushed and returned the gesture with a goofy smile.

That moment would've been perfect, had I not butchered it by getting angry at the last words he had spoken to me.

"What? Did you decide I wasn't as horrible as you made me out to be? What the hell is wrong with you Chase? You practically tell me you hate me and you wish I hadn't wasted _your_ time and breath, we don't speak for _weeks_, then you kiss me? Would you make up your god damn-" He kissed me again. And again I felt that warm feeling in my stomach. I hadn't ever felt it before. Not with Jake or Edward.

My fingers knotted themselves in his hair, messing up that mess even more. He broke away at that.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to do." a quick peck and a cocky smile graced his lips.

"You…"

" I what Isabella? I don't care about what I said. Leave it in the past. Obviously you ran away before I could finish. If you had stayed you would've known everything." I couldn't help but notice how his tone sounded commanding than asking. It was just like Jaycie's.

"Chase. I can't just forget everything you said to me. Why did you say those things anyway? Did it give you satisfaction to break me even more? Was that it? Was it that you wanted to see Bella, the shattered girl who could barely hold herself together, in even more pain?"

Chase looked hurt at my last statement.

"Bella. I am so sorry. More than you will ever know. It was a mistake, one I will spend forever begging for forgiveness if you ask me to."

"Then why did you say it at all?"

"I have trust issues. If you haven't noticed, my sister and I keep to ourselves. To have someone infiltrate our bond was…scary. Insanity. But had you stayed, you would've known that even though I said those things, I don't want to stay away from you. Something about you makes me on edge, like you're holding back some deep, dark, secret. You aren't are you Isabella?" I would've resisted the urge to tell him about my vampire world. I could've. But with those damn puppy eyes, _and_ his sexiness, I decided not to. It probably help that he had said he didn't want to stay away from me. My heart swelled at that realization. All anger was thrown out the window.

"Chase. There are some things in this world that shouldn't be known." I whispered softly.

"Like?" His body inched closer to me as he gestured for me to sit in his lap again. Who was I to refuse him?

This earned a sigh from me.

"How much do you remember from my story. The one from Forks."

He stroked my hair softly, encouraging me to speak without a cracked voice.

"Everything."

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, gaining as much oxygen possible so I could tell the story in a few short breaths.

"Everything was true. All the things that happened. The only difference is, all of it involved…"

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. Something in his eyes was challenging me, daring to see if I would actually go through with telling him of all the evil I had survived. Was I insinuating Edward and Jacob were evil? Probably. But Chase was human. He shouldn't have to be brought into this world, and though I didn't even know his favorite color, I decided to just spit it the fuck out and get on with him running away, trying to send me to the loony bin.

"Vampires."

…

"And Werewolves."

…

"That's how my father was murdered. James and Victoria were the ones who caused everything. The Cullen's were vampires. But they were the good kind. They ate from animals instead of humans. That was the reason for their golden eyes. The wolves were Jacob and his 'pack' of friends. I suffered through everything while being caught up in the supernatural world. And now you know why I'm so broken. Now you know why I can't sleep, why I hate some things, why I cry over what seems like nothing at all, and why I'm not worth anyone wasting time on." Chase sat there, unmoving and unresponsive.

He thought I was insane.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to tell this complex yet very stunning human, but something in me screamed to tell him. Hell, I'd tell him, Jyacie, the whole world if it didn't mean that vampires everywhere would slaughter me for outing them.

Over a distance, I had fallen for Chase. It was annoyingly frightening, but certainly something worth experiencing. Naturally, I compared him to Jake and Edward, but this was different. The only guy I had had a speck of honest normalcy had flown out the window the moment I divulged the secrets of the supernatural world.

I sighed, stood up, and walked over to observe some artwork that was posted on the walls of the library by students. Students that might have been dead.

I didn't know how long I stood there before Chase came up behind me, spun me around, pressed his lips urgently to mine, and slammed me into a wall. Hard. I was sure that would leave bruises down my back the next morning.

His lips molded with mine perfectly, moving a such synchronized motions they could've been dancing. His tongue begged for entrance, which I had no choice but to accept. The kiss was passionate, urgent. It was the kind of kiss lovers would share after being separated for years when they still loved each other with a fire.

As our tongues battled for dominance, I realized I actually needed to breathe, and so did he. We weren't superhuman here.

When we finally broke away for air, his head ducked and went into the crook of my neck, where he gasped for air. I looked to my side to see the paintings I had previously admired were on the floor and a total mess, but I couldn't bring myself to care in that moment. Because being there, in Chase's arms, Chase was the only thing on my mind. He consumed it.

"Isabella." It was more of a comanding way to state my name, a common trait he and Jaycie obviously shared. Again with the calling of me Isabella. I liked it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you not have a shred of preservation for yourself? A death wish perhaps? Do you have any idea how unstable werewolves are? Not to mention vampires? They could snap at any given moment!"

"The Cullens, the vampires I mean, were veggitarians. They fed on animal blood. Wait, how the hell do you know about this? Why are you not freaking out?"

He laughed bitterly, "Animal drinkers! They're even worse!"

"You never answered my question as to how you know.."

Screaming could be heard close by the door.

"That's not important. I just do."

Gunshots rang.

"You're no better than they were Chase. You're keeping things from me already. I'm leaving."

At that inopportune moment, the Shooter busted open the doors to our sanctuary. The library was no longer a safe place.

He smiled an evil smile before whispering goodbye and pointing the gun at my heart.

_This storm had been brewing for while, today, must be the day all bad things are emerging from the shadows._

I certainly had been right about that.

_Goodbye Edward. I loved you more than life itself._

_Bye Jake. You were always the best. I forgive you._

_I love you Chase. I don't know why, but I'm sorry I did._

The gun clicked, and the shot rang in my ears.

He pointed the gun at me, but I couldn't understand why I hadn't felt any pain.

Why I hadn't seen any blood.

He then said a silent prayer, apologized for all his sins, said it was for the best, and turned the gun on himself.

I closed my eyes. Heard the gun. Heard the resounding boom. Heard a body collapse to the ground.

He committed suicide.

_If I'm not dead, then where the hell is Chase?_

I heard a soft moan, before looking to the ground, to see what I had been looking for.

"Chase!"

There on the cold hard ground of the library lay Chase, wounded by a single bullet to his chest that was meant for me.

A/N_**: The ….. Part where Bella is telling Chase everything: Those dots are Chase's silence. That's for anyone that didn't know or figure that out. **_


	7. After All, We're Only Human

A/N: So here's the thing: I've gotten a lot of hits, so many author favorites, story favorites, story updates, the whole shebang. Thank you so much, to the people who do that. I appreciate it so much! Very much. It helps that so many people message me and help me out. I really can't express how grateful I am to you all. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Another thing: Review, Review, Review!

I can't tell you how much that makes me happy. Maybe we can shoot for 75 reviews before I update? I know it seems like a lot to ask for, but it makes me happy.

_**Important Shit: Chase got shot. With a bullet. Did anyone not catch that?**_

This chapter is very complex for anyone that doesn't pay attention. I can't tell you how many people didn't fully comprehend the last chapter.

_**The Morgue is a Perfect Place For Kids **_or _**After All, We're Only Human**_

"Chase."

"Chase."

"Chase!"

With tears streaming down my face, I feebly attempted to make his eyes open. I couldn't smell blood, and that was one of the most odd things ever since my tendency to faint at the slightest mention of the red liquid hadn't acted up yet.

Chase lay motionless on the ground, so still he didn't even seem to be breathing. My own became so shallow that I was on the point of hyperventilating. I rested my forehead on his chest and mourned for his untimely demise. I didn't know how long I laid there, kneeling on the ground wishing he was still alive.

I pried open my eyes to search for the horrible bullet wound that should've gone through _my_ chest. I searched diligently and still couldn't find anything. It made no sense. His body had been on the ground, I heard Chase moan in pain, what the hell was going on?

At that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was wishing he was still alive. Wishing I wouldn't have to miss him. Wishing he would kiss me again and hold me in his arms.

Realization dawned on me as I realized what I had feared all along:

I had fallen in love with Chase Fox.

Life couldn't have been more cruel to me.

I fell in love with someone who was always vicious to me, someone who could've cared less whether I lived or died. It was all too confusing. This made me sob more.

As I sobbed for my loss, strong arms wrapped around me and tightened around my waist.

A soft voiced breathed in my ear, "Shhh Bella. I'm here. I won't ever leave you."

I must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights. My surprise at the sound of his voice was evident on my face.

Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were everywhere I could reach, planting kisses on any patch of his skin I could find. Desperation was all I knew. His hand softly grasped my neck as he pulled my lips to meet his.

The kiss was soft and sweet, very gentle. He rested his forehead against mine as he smiled sweetly.

"As much as I'm loving this, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I thought you were dead! You should've died. Why aren't you dead?"

"Bella. Do you see any bullet holes in me?"

"You…you were on the ground. You were in pain. You moaned. I heard it."

"Maybe I was just really glad to see you." His cocky smile was back; I hadn't realized how much I missed that in the past week. It was good to see again.

"Ha-fucking-ha Chase. Wait… what's that?" Right over the left breast pocket of his shirt was a bullet hole he'd been trying to hide.

I proceeded my inspection for injuries by quickly unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as possible.

"Whoa whoa whoa there big girl. I didn't know I was that drop dead gorgeous. OK, I did know, but a library isn't exactly the place for this."

I ignored his comment continued unbuttoning his wrinkle free shirt. My hand smoothed over flawlessly smooth, muscular chest. His rigid muscles relaxed at my touch. His well defined six pack distracted me momentarily from my mission.

I shook my head to clear all distractions.

When I finally did ignore the burn of his skin against mine and the slight hum of electricity that passed through us, I found the bullet hole I had been searching for, before it healed right in front of my eyes. I pretended not to notice. I smiled a tight smile at him, before placing a soft kiss on his bare chest. He shuddered slightly.

I kissed my way gingerly up his neck and nibbled slightly on his earlobe. He tried to kiss me unsuccessfully; I pulled away every time. It took every ounce of my self control, but I had to ask my questions and get answers. He owed me that much. I needed to ask the one question that would answer everything. The one that would explain how he hadn't bled, how he healed a bullet wound before my eyes, and most importantly, how dangerous he was.

"Chase?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" his voice was strained, scratchy, probably due to my strangely flirtatious behavior.

I looked dead straight into his eyes with a hard expression coloring my face.

"What are you?"

The horror-struck look on his face was priceless. For some odd reason, the pain and panic that flashed in his eyes sent an odd feeling to my heart.

He was speechless for what seemed like hours, when it was probably no more than five minutes.

"Bella I…"

The SWAT team picked that one inopportune moment to waltz through the doors of the library.

_Dammit._

We were quickly rushed out of the school, and had to give statements about what happened.

I heard the story Chase gave the police and went off that.

Apparently we hid in the library from the shooter, who Chase referred to as Stephen Philips, and waited until we could be saved. We didn't know why he committed suicide, but we knew he wasn't aware we watched or he probably would've killed us.

That was all he said. So I went with the same story.

The entire time Chase watched me, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine at all. When we did finally lock gazes, I sent him a look that said this wasn't over. Our conversation would be continued whether he liked it or not.

He pretended not to notice.

I needed to know what he was, what secret he was hiding. What really got to me was the fact that he probably wasn't even human. He healed a bullet wound! How the hell was I going to explain that one? He had some explaining to do, and if I didn't get answers soon, I would make it clear that I wouldn't see him again. It would pain me, but I figured that if I got through it twice, then I would get through it a third time.

I then ignored him from that point on, not wanting to hear some lame excuse about how I imagined it all, how it was all in my mind. If he wanted to talk to me again, he'd have to find me and explain everything. No more of this bullshit, I was tired of everyone hiding from me and ignoring me for my "safety". Enough was enough.

_Whoa. When did I become this…fierce?_

When everything was said and done, I was finally on my way home.

A relaxing day in my pool seemed so comforting. I knew it was late, but school was cancelled for two weeks due to traumatic losses of student life and damages left by Stephen.

Into the pool I went, wearing a skimpy, white, two piece bikini with brown stones on it that Alice bought for me.

As I swam I thought about how only a short time here in California had healed me enough to wear I could now say their names. I had healed, even when I figured I was just escaping the memories. It was invigorating.

I kept swimming for three hours, reminiscing about all the good times in Forks, and all the bad times. I wasn't too surprised when I realized how many more bad than good times there were.

I had a silent debacle with myself, naming the pros and cons of moving here to California rather than staying in Forks. I found myself amazed at all the redeeming qualities of my bright, sunny Heaven.

I exited the pool and dried off before flipping my hair and drying that too. From my point of view I saw how ghostly white I looked. It was almost haunting.

As I was patting dry my smooth legs I heard the voice I had been needing to hear.

"Bella." He stated simply. His eyes darted everywhere, he looked frightened. I would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

I wasn't going to speak. I was just going to sit and listen open mindedly to whatever he had to say. Whatever it was, I would be able to handle it.

I nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Bella. I don't know what to tell you, but I guess I'll tell you everything, knowing you'll keep an open mind. You know about werewolves and vampires, and that means you probably won't run away screaming from me. Who knows? You may once you figure out how much of a freak I am, you will. Keep in mind that I would never, ever, hurt you. I would keep you safe at all costs. I would protect you better than _they _ever could. I am capable of that. Which I'd like to ask, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerously unstable they both are? They could've offed you at any moment! Never mind that. Just listen. Please?" The last part of his rant came out in a broken whisper.

Still, my silence continued.

"Bella? Aren't you going to answer me?"

The desperation in his eyes was enough to break my resilient resolve.

"I'll listen. I'll listen and I won't judge at all. Just….Just don't lie to me. One lie and were over. Anything you say will be thrown out the window. And we'll never speak again."

His sigh of relief echoed throughout my backyard.

"What do you know about vampires Bella?"

"I know everything. Like I said, the Cullens' are vampires. There were seven of them. They kept me well informed." the bitter tone that colored my voice even surprised me.

"That's good. Do you believe in Heaven and Hell Bella?" "I do. Ask Jaycie."

"What do you mean… never mind that. This may not seem right but…Jaycie and I were both born in 1772."

"Wow Chase. You're really _really_ old." I smiled so he would tone down on the seriousness. It was kind of scary on him, being the jokester he is.

"I know. Don't interrupt." He poked my stomach while I pretended to zip my lips.

"We were changed into vampires at the age of 21 years old by a man who had also changed our friends. The man and his coven had slaughtered the entire village, and we were the only ones who escaped. Jaycie was bitten. It pained me to see her thrashing and screaming in agony, but I finally restrained her and somehow got her out of there. We escaped. Her change lasted for ten days before she woke up with brilliant ruby eyes. She frightened me. Looking back, I know now she should've attacked me due to hunger, but because she was bound to me by blood relations, that's probably the only reason she didn't. We're really are twins, and our bond is stronger than most. She kept most of her humanity, and decide not to feed off blood. She ate actual human food. We never could understand why, and to this day we still don't. We were on the run for months on end, scavenging for what we could, and stealing what we couldn't. Townspeople everywhere thought Jaycie was a witch because of her eyes, and often that brought a lot of trouble for us. The wonderful invention of colored contacts hadn't come until after 1950."

Chase had been a vampire? In human years, he was 21! This newfound information was hard to process.

"Jaycie was as strong and fast as a vampire, but she couldn't ever bring herself to kill anyone that attacked her. On top of that, she had to keep up with me, and I knew how much going slow killed her, so I finally begged her to change me. When it was done, we traveled the world. We were strong, we were beautiful, and we could do whatever the hell we wanted. It was grand. We were content."

A beautiful smile graced his face as he relived the memories of his past. Still, I remained quiet.

"We lived that way for forty years until the day that destroyed us forever came and kicked our asses."

Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Jaycie and I met two people, both brother and sister named Cassie and Zach. We had thought they were vampires at the time. They were much like us, only they had pure blue eyes and didn't kill like normal vampires. We blamed their eye color on they powers. Zach could get anyone or anything to surrender to his will. Cassie was very accepting, and had eons of wisdom. She made you feel at peace. We thought they were far too good for us, but we refused to accept it."

So Chase had been in love before, it wasn't like I expected him to never love, but some hypocritical part of me hoped he hadn't.

"We were in love. We fell head over heels for them. Life was great, until I found Zach in bed with another vampire. Jaycie wasn't upset, just heartbroken. Cassie tried to defend her brother, when it finally came out that she had done the same. I was livid, I was upset, I didn't know what I was. I just knew that I wanted her and her brother out of our lives for good."

I hugged Chase's waist for support.

"It's ok. Her mistake led me to you." I kissed him sweetly to show compassion.

"Are you guys still vampires?" It wouldn't explain how he could walk in the Californian sun now.

"No Bella. We're not. We're much better and worse than that."

"Tell me." I said softly after he hesitated for a moment.

_How can he be both better and worse than a vampire?_

"Cassie and Zach weren't vampires either. They were actually Angels when we met them."

"Angels? As in from Heaven?" I asked confused.

"No Bella. Angels as in from New York." His sarcastic remark made us both bust out laughing.

It took us awhile to sober up.

"Yes. From Heaven. They were actually known as Cassiel and Zacharael, angels of Temperance and Surrender. We said some pretty hateful things to them, not knowing their heavenly status, and this caused the Devil to burst forth from the Underworld. He wanted us appointed as angels of New Beginnings and Judgment. God himself didn't like that. He wanted us to be safe from the Devil. There was a massive fight for us, and in the end, the Devil bit us, knowing we would belong to him. Vampires and the Devil are similar, that's why they are often associated with evil. God saved us from fully belonging to the Devil though. We are half and half. Half angelic, and half demonic, therefore the most powerful beings on Earth."

_Whoa._

"You saw the gold and black in my eyes, I know that much. That's the reason."

_Holy shit! I knew I wasn't crazy._

"Oh Bella, you're thoughts aren't as scrambled as normal. It's kind of hilarious."

_You can hear my thoughts?_

"Of course I can Bella. It makes you easier to read."

_So why don't you sparkle in the sun? Or are you just angel? Not vampire anymore?_

"No. Like I said, half-angel, half-demon. The demon isn't ever brought in me though. It's only when I'm filled with absolute rage. Even then, I don't get out of control. It's manageable."

Everything now made so much more sense. It explained everything about them that I could never comprehend. Life would be simpler now that I knew what they were.

"Does Jaycie know you're telling me?"

"Of course. She and I have a telepathic link, if you will."

Relief.

"Bella?" he grasped my head and looked directly into my eyes, pleading with his eyes to whatever he was about to say.

"Bella I'm sorry, if I'm not what you want. If I'm not what you expected. Believe me, if I could just be human for you, I would. But I need you to know, I love you too. I heard that thought in the library. It made me feel more joyous than Cassiel ever could. But I need to hear it out loud. I need you to tell me you love me. Tell me I'll never have to worry about you walking away from me. Tell me everything, because hearing it from your thoughts without you knowing isn't enough. I'm sorry for that by the-"

I kissed him. He was talking way too much. His rant was driving me crazy. He mumbled against my lips in protest to that last thought.

The fire burned in the pit of my stomach once again.

"I love you. I always will. You make me feel whole, like I can forget every tragedy I've gone through. You make me feel alive once again. Those butterflies resurrect in my stomach anytime you're around. I'm have closure because of you. I have a new beginning because of you. I. Love. You."

His radiant smile brought up those butterflies I was talking about.

He then carried me into my house where we put on a movie and watched it until I fell asleep.

I dreamed of my angel that night, relishing in his grace. It didn't matter to me that he was half demon. All that mattered to me was him. Having him next to me was all I could ever need and want.

I woke up in his arms, feeling his soft lips on my hair, sending tingles to my scalp.

As I stretched, I saw something shiny glinting off my hand.

On my third finger lay the purest, most stunning ring I had ever seen. The main stone was a beautifully cut blue diamond that matched his eyes perfectly. It lay nestled in between two smaller oddly cut stones that coordinated with the thin band amazingly.

It was…words couldn't even describe it.

I loved it.

But I couldn't and wouldn't expect something as wonderful as this.

"Yes. You will. You'll wound me if you don't"

_Damn mind reader._

"I'm sorry. But it would mean a lot to both me and Jaycie if you accept this. It was our mother's, but I know she would've loved you. Originally it was just the blue stone, but I had someone who really loves me put in the other stones to make it better."

"Who?"

"Someone who cares about you a lot. It's a gift Bella. Please just accept it?" His damn puppy dog eyes were worse than Alice and Jaycie's.

I had to accept.

So I kissed him to say yes. I vowed to myself I'd make this up to him somehow. I'd find him a gift equally amazing.

_Why did you give this to me though? I don't understand._

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Bella. This is how I do it. I know it sounds possessive to want you to wear this to show you belong to me, but I couldn't resist. Really."

I just laughed at his idiocy.

"You're so amazing Chase Fox."

"Oh I know that Bella Swan."

I slapped his chest playfully when realization dawned on me. I gasped.

_Jaycie!_

Chase groaned before saying something about meeting me over there. I didn't even get to hear because I was already out my door and across the street. I didn't bother knocking. I just busted in and ran up to her room. She was asleep until I jumped on her bed and threw the water by her bedside table on her face.

"Ahhhhh! Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't just go barging into people's houses and rooms and….wait. Bella? Bella!"

I hugged her and we screamed like the girls we were.

"Don't ever do that to me again! I will kick your ass if you ever, _ever_, throw water on me again, or ignore me."

Her eyes saddened at this.

"I'm sorry Jaycie. Never again. I promise. I was just trying to listen to what Chase told me. I know I was stupid."

"Yes, you were. Don't ever tell her to do something like that again brother. I will hurt you both."

I looked over to see Chase in all his angelic/demonic glory, with a slight bed head and a playful smirk on his face.

He looked so sexy.

Yummy.

"Ok, ewwwwwwiiie. Do NOT think about my brother like that again Bells. Too disturbing."

Jaycie mock shuddered as Chase mouthed thank you and winked.

I was blushing at Chase when Jaycie squealed and grabbed my hand.

"I knew you were gonna give her mom's ring! Aww it looks amazing on her. I finally get a sister!"

"Calm down Jay. You're embarrassing her." Chase came around and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest to hide the red.

"We don't have school for two weeks. Lets go do something!" I chuckled at Jaycie and her annoyingness.

"I heard that."

_You were supposed to._

"Whatever. C'mon. Go get dressed you two. We're gonna go shopping today."

Again with that commanding tone.

Chase and I trudged from the room before departing to get dressed. I suddenly realized I wasn't horrified at the mention of going shopping. I was kind of excited. Not to mention Chase would be there.

"Atta girl Bells!" Jaycie yelled from her room.

I chuckled as I closed the door to their house and entered mine.

This was going to be a long two weeks. That much was certain.

At the mall Jaycie, Chase, and I had a blast. We took lame ass pictures that would be posted on my bedroom wall according to Jaycie, and had the most fun I'd had in…forever. It was invigorating.

I felt alive.

The laughter that rung in my ears was strange and unfamiliar, so much that I when I was about to ask, Jaycie and Chace whispered that it belonged to me.

My eyes stung from the happy tears after that.

The rest of the day was spent eating junk food supplied by the food courts, trying on clothes, spending money and getting kicked out of a few stores due to the way we acted.

It was fantastic.

My favorite part was when Jaycie mentioned how we should go ahead and buy our prom dresses since my boyfriend pleaded with me to go. I just couldn't resist.

It shocked me, considering Alice and Edward had to literally drag me to my last prom. When did this become okay? When did I heal enough to say their names? When did it become okay to heal? I had no answers for any of those questions.

When Jaycie and I tried on dresses, Chase would mess with Jaycie and say nothing but how horrible she looked in them. How she should wear a paper bag over her face for the rest of her life. She simply countered by reminding him they were twins.

When I tried on dresses or anything at all, Chase would smile and say nothing but amazing things about me.

Jaycie pouted at that.

After much convincing from both Chase and Jaycie, it was decided that we would go to either New York or Milan next week for prom dresses, seeing as it was only a month away.

Apparently being around since 1772 made you accumulate a shitload of money. This evidently meant they would spend all their money on me in order to make me annoyed.

When we finally left the mall and headed home, I went to my house where Jaycie and Chase would meet me so we could all eat dinner. Having no legal guardian or parental figure, they hadn't had a home cooked meal since the 1900's. Jaycie had one that first day I fainted, and since Chase was sad that he had been "left out", it was decided they would come over so I could cook for them.

Chase and Jaycie left across the street to go get a few dvds we would watch while I set up everything.

I opened my door and flicked on the light, illuminating the dark hallways of my grandeur house.

When I reached the kitchen and opened the door, I saw the hulking figure of someone I had never thought I'd see again casually leaning against the wall. His eyes looked pained, and at one time that would've made my heart throb, but right now I couldn't care. I wanted him out now, I wanted him to forget he had ever found me, forget I even existed. He would ruin my life here in California, Jaycie and Chase would protect me now and I didn't need him. He was practically dead to me.

_Again with the hate, Bella. When did you become this person?_

At that moment both Chase and Jaycie happily waltzed into my kitchen, laughing at something that I couldn't quite catch.

When they saw the traitor, their faces became masks of calm so serene, it was hard to believe they had been laughing a few seconds ago.

I looked at both of them, silently pleading with them to get him the hell out of my house, wishing they could use some angelic mojo to make him leave.

"Mojo? When was that term adopted Bella?" Chase asked with a slight smirk painted on his face.

"Oh shut up. Be serious for once." Jaycie commanded with a playful glint in her eyes.

_I hate you two._

"No you don't! You love me Bella." Both Chase and Jaycie sang.

I snorted. They didn't know how much they meant to me. I knew they were listening, and I mentally slapped them both on the back of their heads.

"Ouch!"

It never surprised me how immature they both could be.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" that demon yelled.

"Ouch Bella. Watch how you use the D word." Chase said while Jaycie laughed.

A small smile was earned from me as I replied, "Oops. I forgot."

"Bella! Care to explain to me what you're fucking talking about with theses people? You owe me that much."

"I don't fucking owe you shit!" He looked astonished that I had even said a cuss word. I remembered the last time I had seen him, he had that same puppy dog expression on his face, trying to convince me not to leave to California in the first place. I was glad I hadn't listened to him, considering what I now had. How he found me was beyond me, but I knew I didn't want this mess in my house at all.

_I can take care of that Bella._ Chase's voice sounded in my mind.

_How?_

_I know a guy…_

_You aren't in the damn Mafia Chase._

It took awhile for our laughter to die down from that.

Silent conversations between us would help out so much.

Chase planted an image of him kissing me and holding me after this was all over.

"Stop that! It's bad enough I have to listen to you out loud, do you really think I wanna hear it up here?" She gestured to her head.

_I forgot about that. _

At that instant a very vivid mental image of Chase and I kissing with Chase on top of me flew through my mind.

I blushed while Chase laughed and Jaycie said, "Ewwww! Really Chase? C'mon. Bella's my sister! Stop that shit. No more provocative positions of you and her. Gross!"

"Provocative? What the fuck is he talking about Bella?" again, that monstrosity asked. He spoke when not spoken to. I was really getting annoyed with him.

"Bells? Care to introduce us to your…friend?"

_God I hate you Jaycie._

"Jaycie, Chase, this is Jacob Black."

A/N: Yes? No? Hate it or love it? I know something confused someone, tell me if you have any questions.

I'll put a pic up of the ring, because I lovee it a lot:)

Ps. If anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know. I have no Beta, but I think I do pretty good without one.


	8. Eventually We All Have to Face the Music

A/N:

_**Eventually We All Have To Face The Music:**_

"I'm only Jacob Black? No need to sound so formal Bells." I was about ready to kill that puppy. I wondered how he even found me, how he knew my exact address, how he even got into my house? Was I not safe from anything anymore!

"You will be. I promise." Chase whispered in my ear.

At that moment Chase took me in his arms and buried his face in my hair. I breathed in the smell of him, relishing in the strange scent he had. It was vanilla and sandalwood, with a slight touch of jasmine, maybe blackberries. He smelled divine.

He made me feel at home.

I whispered back a thank you before ignoring Jake and moving about my kitchen as if he wasn't even there. Jaycie and Chase seemed to catch on to what I was doing and floated about the kitchen gracefully.

"So. What exactly do you guys want to eat?"

"Spaghetti!" They both replied enthusiastically. The childish gleam on their faces was enough to make my heart sing.

"Simple, easy, and fast. Wow you two are so easy to please. I like that." I said while remembering the Joker saying something similar on Batman. Chase and Jaycie begged me if they could watch it.

Chase seemed to remember this when he replied with a completely straight face, "Nice dress. I like that." Jaycie and I couldn't contain out laughter at his stupidity. We were literally rolling on the ground, laughing till the tears were coming and clutching our burning stomachs.

When I finally sobered up I saw Jake standing above me, looking like I had three heads.

I was curious as to why he looked at me like that when I was only laughing, but then I quickly remembered the last time he had seen me I was catatonic, a zombie.

Jake offered me a hand that I reluctantly took to stand on my feet.

"Care to explain what's going on to me Bella? You owe me some answers here."

I wanted to explode at that, but decided against it, seeing as Jaycie and Chase would keep a straight face. If they could do it, so I could. Through the corner of my eye I could see them both beam at my last thought.

"Jacob, dear Jacob. I do not owe you a damn thing. See, the thing is, you left me. You abandoned me. For Addison no less. You didn't want me anymore. I said my goodbyes and last explanations to you in Forks. If I didn't tell you where I was going, what would possibly make you think I wanna talk to you now? I'm done. We're done. We fell apart. Now leave. Leave and never come back into my life because honestly? I'm better off without you. That much is obvious. Now get out of my house."

The shock on Jake's face was evident. I could tell he never believed I would say those words in a million years. I had never been so hateful. I needed this, I needed to calmly take my anger out on him, and make him suffer for all the pain he had caused me. It felt odd to treat him like that, seeing as he had always been so patient with me. I never even knew I was capable of that kind of anger, but I knew it would get my point across.

I needed this more than anyone knew.

"I'm not leaving Bella. We have to talk."

"Let's get one thing straight Jacob. You don't tell Bella what she has to do. She does what she wants and you don't dispute that. If she wants you out of her house, you need to get out."

I could've kissed Chase for sticking up for me like that.

He winked at me and mouthed later while Jaycie pretended to gag.

"Alright Bells. I'll leave, but only for now. Don't think I won't be back. You can't stop me."

"No? She can't, but she also has us. We'll stay with her day and night if we have to. You don't know what you're up against, pup." Jaycie replied while glaring at Jake menacingly.

"Jacob, go home. You sound like a creepy stalker guy. I'm sure _Addison_ misses you. So go. Go before we do or say something rash."

_Bella. Your little puppy lover thinks he could totally take us 'humans'._

_He doesn't know you guys aren't human? _

_No. We have no scent. That's about the only thing he finds abnormal about us._

_Wait a minute. You have no scent?_

_No. Well, yes. But only other angels or demons can smell it. Not puppies or leeches._

Chase chuckled at his oh-so-clever comment about puppies and leeches.

_My boyfriend is lame._

Chase pouted at my mental comment and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm leaving. My number is on the fridge. We need to talk Bella, please…" At that moment I saw the Jake I loved, the one who would stick by my side now matter what. I saw how truly sorry he was. I couldn't just write him off forever, so I decided to not be completely heartless and comply with his request.

"Fine Jake. Be here tomorrow, around one. Chase will be here, I don't know about Jaycie. But he'll be here to make sure you don't do something stupid. Take it or leave it."

"Bella. They don't know about what happened in Forks. They're…they won't understand."

"Don't talk about them like they aren't here Jake. They can hear you, you know. They'll be here. Don't ask questions. Don't even look at them. They aren't of your concern."

As I was pushing him out the door, I asked myself when I became this hateful, this horrible towards Jake. I realized this was how I should've felt when he dumped me, I should've felt all that rage towards him _and _Edward.

Then it dawned on me that I should've hated Edward too. He left me, broken and alone in the forest, when I'm positive he could hear me sobbing on the cold hard ground. He chose to ignore me. He might not have loved me anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't have at least taken me back to my house.

I cooked dinner as planned, and while my favorite pair of brother and sister ate every forkful of spaghetti, I simply twirled my noodles in my fork and thought about everything I needed to sort out.

I kept pondering and imagining what I would say to Jake, and that's probably why Jaycie and Chase didn't interrupt my thought process. They understood how much I needed my time alone in my mind.

Once everything was finished and cleaned, Jaycie complained that she was tired and went to sleep in one of my guest rooms.

Chase led me up to my room where I changed into a hoodie and shorts while he slipped off his shirt and shoes.

We laid on the bed and watched the TV show Scrubs until we both fell asleep.

I had jolted awake around four a.m. and scared the shit out of Chase in the process. I was gasping, panting for air from some nightmare that I couldn't even remember.

As I slowed my breathing, Chase smoothed my hair down in an attempt to calm me. My sobs were probably loud enough to wake up people in China.

"Shhh Bella. You're safe."

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it. What was your night mare about?"

"I don't remember, but I know whatever it was scared the hell out of me."

"Obviously." Chase said softly.

"Chase, I'm sorry for not asking you first, but are you going to be okay tomorrow when I talk to Jake? Would you rather not be there or what?"

"I'll be there Bella. If you need me I'm there. Will you be okay? "Yes. I'm just..I don't know when I became this person. I don't know if it's good or bad."

"It's amazing Bella. You're stronger. You should own up to that."

"Yeah. You're right I suppose." "I always am."

"Oh hush, you."

He kissed me softly, until it became more heated and our tongues battled for dominance. Before I knew what was happening Chase was on top of me, just like in that mental image he had shown Jaycie.

I laughed against his lips and asked him what he was up to.

"I'm putting on a show. Just go with it."

Jaycie opened the door to my room and found Chase's body pressed to mine with his lips pressed against my own.

"I'm scarred for life!" Jaycie screamed as she threw a pillow at us.

I laughed while Chase groaned and rolled over to the side of me. He sighed and stared at the ceiling longingly as he complained to Jay, "Dammit Jay, just when I was getting somewhere!" "Shut the hell up with your complaining Chase, no one likes whiners."

"Bella, she's hurting my feelings!" Chase pointed at Jaycie accusingly like a seven year old.

"To hell with your feelings." I said jokingly.

"Aww you're mean!"

Acting younger than my age was something I had never done before. It was odd and foreign to me, considering I had always acted way older than my age.

We killed some time joking around and watching movies until Jake got there. He found us in the pool, screaming and laughing as usual.

His eyes were glued more to me in my swimsuit rather than my face.

I may have gotten stronger, but blushing like crazy at embarrassment was something I couldn't help as his eyes darkened with lust.

That was odd, he had already imprinted. Hadn't he?

Chase shook his head no, then wavered and told me it was a long story mentally.

Chase wrapped his arm around me and snapped his fingers in Jake's eyes.

"Jakey-boy. You alright there?" "Yeah I'm fine."

"So Bella, Chase, I'm going home. Call me when this kid leaves kayy?"

We both agreed and waved goodbye as Jaycie hopped my fence.

Jake followed me and Chase into the house while we grabbed some chips.

"So Jake, start talking. Just because you have something to say doesn't mean I have to cease all function. I'm gonna make Chase dinner, and you can have that much time to say what you need to say. Comprende?" Jake nodded and began his story while I began to make Chase some food.

"Alright. First I need to ask: why did you leave Bella?" "Did you really just ask that? I left Forks to escape! I needed to get away from you, Addison, the pack, memories of Edward, everything! Isn't that enough?"

"Bells, you…did you just…? I looked at Chase in confusion to ask if he knew what Jake was blabbering about.

_He's just shocked._

"Jake? Why do you have that look of utter confusion?" "You…you said his name Bella. You said Edward without cringing or looking pained. When did this happen?"

He was absolutely right. I had barely even acknowledge my ex boyfriend's name. Was that all he was to me now? Had he only become someone from my past, and not the ex love of my life? The one I refused to let go of for over six months. The one who had left a gaping hole in the middle of my chest. The one I could barely live, let alone breathe without.

It amazed me in how Chase could infiltrate my mind and consume it in just a few short weeks. It was impossible, but I was grateful for it.

_I love you._

Chase gingerly kissed my lips as he made my day with those three simple yet meaningful words. He had made my heart sing with a gesture as simple as that.

"So this is the reason you don't hold on to Edward anymore? It sure didn't take you too long to move on Bella."

Chase began to speak his first menacing words then.

'I would watch how you talk to her if I were you."

At that moment, I could see some of the demon in him. I saw the raging inferno beneath his eyes, the tensed muscles, and his clenched fists. All this, and still I wasn't afraid of him, nor

would I ever. He would never hurt me, that much I was sure of. For some strange reason he fell in love with me. ME of all the girls who had chased after him continuously. School would be a bitch when they saw his arms wrapped around me. I would not have it easy at all. Chase heard that last thought and smiled while wrapping his arms around me. Again, I felt that safe, guarded feeling.

"Bella, whatever your name is, cut that shit out!" We just laughed in his face.

"Why are you here Jacob?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay, if I'd ever see you again, and to deliver something to you. "

"Oh? I'm perfect Jake, you're seeing me now aren't you? Now what do you need to deliver?"

"This."

Jake then wrapped me up in his wolfish hugs, feeling like a toaster as normal but still loving hugs. It felt like the good old days. Surprisingly I hugged him back.

I loved him at one time, he was always there for me, it was almost impossible forget all our good memories.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'm so sorry I was hateful."

"Don't worry Bells. I've put you through so much hell, it isn't even funny."

"Let's get past this yeah? Forget anything that happened in Forks. No matter what I say, I need you Jake. I need you as my friend." "Of course Bells!"

Chase had a slight pout on his lips that was just too irresistible to kiss. I did just that.

"Jake, this is my boyfriend Chase. Chase, this is Jake." They both exchanged pleasantries while I sent a thought to Chase.

_Are we planning on telling him about your…status? _

_It'll be a longggggg story. You sure his wolfy mind can handle it? _

_It's worth a shot._

_I suppose so. Here goes nothing…_

_A/N: Chase and Bella will then tell Jacob the whole story about being a vampire turned angelic/demonic. I don't feel like typing it all out, but you guys get the whole point._

_About the whole Batman comment: I was watching the Batman spoof on YouTube, and it was too funny. I don't know if that was really on the movie, or the just the spoof, it's been a while since I've seen the movie._


	9. A Boy Brushed Red

**A/N: So I realize that I haven't updated in quite a while. (That's actually an understatement, but whatever.) I always prewrite all my stuff, but then I came up with a brilliant idea, so I my ideas changed a bit, therefore changing my story. This is a holdover chapter, and I hope you guys like it.  
Also, I'm starting this thing where I dedicate my chapters (It gives me motive) So this one goes to _Heeyo_. **

_**A Boy Brushed Red Living In Black and White:**_

Jake stayed in my house and visited for a month. He stayed in my guestroom, but refused to tell me why he was even staying here. He wouldn't even tell me how he found me. Through Jaycie I learned he and Addison had fought. It got so bad they needed a long-term break. Addison wanted to leave Jake, saying a bunch of bullshit that she was 'afraid of him' and wanted a 'normal husband.' Jake was sad, but had to comply by her wishes. After a few weeks of them being apart, she had gotten into drugs and run off with some lowlife sex addict to somewhere Jake wasn't allowed to know of.

It had gotten to the point where Jake was feeling physical pain, as well as heartbreak, that Sam had to order him away for a while. Jake, not knowing where to go, found a man named Alfredo Velazquez to help him track me. It took a while, considering I took tons of precautions so that no one would find me, but Jake and Alfredo were family friends, and eventually found my sanctuary.

Jake didn't know I knew all of this that. Chase and Jaycie got accustomed to him enough that they actually liked him. The only thing was they decided to keep some of their "abilities" from his knowledge. We all got close enough to trust each other, and that made my job that much easier.

When Jake finally did leave, he promised to visit soon and keep in touch.

"Now that he's gone…"

"You're a mess Chase."

"Wanna clean me up? I could use a shower to get that doggy smell off of me."

"Go home Chase!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

"I'm playing! Jesus woman. You need to calm down. You're out of control!"

"Chase, are you annoying poor Bella again? I honestly don't see how she puts up with you." Jaycie said from the doorway.

"Thank you so much, oh-loving-sister of mine!" Chase yelled sarcastically. "At least Bella here loves me!"

"Who are you? And why do I love you again?" I teased. When I saw the pout on his lips I quickly kissed him and laughed at his adorable expression. Oh how I loved him.

"Love you too babe."

_Get out of my mind Chase!_

_I'm always on your mind Bella. I know that for a fact. No worries. It's the same way around. _

_I love you Chase Fox._

_I love you too Isabella Swan. Now let's see what Jaycie wants. The faster we get rid of her, the faster I show you what I've been dying to since the very first day I realized I loved you._

"Why'd you tell her that Chase? Now she's definitely gonna get curious and kick me out as soon as she can." Jaycie complained aloud with slumped shoulders.

"Out, out, out! I have to see whatever it is. Bye Jaycie, it was nice to see you, don't come back for awhile!"

"Fine Bella. Dump me for Chase. I see how it is"

"Aww Jaycie don't be like that! I love you, But I love your brother too. I'm just really curious okay?"

Jaycie kept muttering a combination of obscenities and something about how her brother was a sneaky bastard. I walked her out the door and shut it the instant she left the door frame. With a strange sense of eagerness, I slid my way on my socks back up to my room to Chase. Unfortunately my hardwood floors combined with clumsiness acted up. I should've fallen to the floor, bombarding down to the ground in a manner that was very ungraceful. I hadn't even fallen once since I met them. I had even improved my balance and grace due to the heavenly angels I hung around and practically lived with, but the slipperiness sent me tumbling to the ground.

Chase's arms circled around my waist as he stared into my eyes with his signature smoldering gaze. It was time like this that made me feel like I was flying, like I could achieve anything and everything I tried. We stayed in that position, content with just silence; we were comfortable like that.

I thought about how much I loved him, how much he meant to me, and what I would go through just to keep him in my life. It wasn't long after I thought that before his lips were crashing down on mine, molding beautifully in perfect synchronization. It was almost as if we were born to do this. We were two halves of a whole, two souls that would forever be merged together in love and death.

Death. Due to Chase's abilities and what he had in him, he would never be older than nineteen years old unless he chose otherwise. He would always be forever frozen, forever stunning, eternally beautiful. It had never dawned on me that I wouldn't always be with him until that moment. That moment alone was one of the most painful I had ever known. He would never age, never grow physically, whereas I would grow old and die, wrinkly and pruned so much that he wouldn't want me anymore.

"Isabella! How the fuck could you even think something like that? I love you. I would never think something about that about you. I'll always want you, always need you."

"It's true Chase. I can't ever become like you. It's impossible. Even so, God or the Devil would have to claim me, and I'm not even that special. There's no hope. We only have until I'm 35. Didn't you say that was the maximum age you could change to?"

"_Where's your faith in Fate Isabella?"_ I was about to protest. No one could get away with calling me Isabella except for Chase. The voice I heard was not the soft, soothing voice I was used to. The frown was evident on my face as I turned to the voice, already upset with them for interrupting when Chase and I had been having a conversation of importance. As I spun around to face the interrupter, I gasped as I was faced with a brilliant white light, gleaming before my eyes, and momentarily blinding me.

A face so calm, so serene, appeared before my eyes smiling a smile very similar to Jaycie and Chase's. He was a very handsome man who looked like he was in his early thirties, or around Carlisle's age. He was clothed in a white Grecian style gown with a red ribbon tied at his waist and a golden crown placed softly upon his head.

He was stunning, breathtaking.

"_Thank you Isabella. Or would you prefer just Bella?" _He must've heard me thinking. I blushed at the thought of this beautiful man hearing my thoughts. He respected me enough to ask what I preferred to be called, so naturally I liked him already.

"I can't read her thoughts. Is that you blocking me?" Chase sent a questioning look at the glowing man.

"_Yes. Chase, as much as I truly love you, I'm here to speak to Bella. She and I need to discuss something of importance. I fear your presence alone will influence her decision."_

"I'll take my leave. Jaycie and I will take off to Arizona. Bella, we'll be back tomorrow morning okay?" He kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Bye Isabella." He whispered.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips as he disappeared from the room. I presumed the strange man was waiting until Chase was out of hearing distance, probably out of the city, before he began speaking. I knew I should've been worried, but Chase would've never left me with someone he didn't trust with his life. This man was obviously that kind of someone. I should've been frightened as to what he had to tell me, what decision I would have to make without Chase. It frightened me.

"_Do not be frightened Bella. I'm simple here to ease your worries and offer you a life you never thought you'd have. You mustn't tell Chase though. He will know when the time is right. Is that understood.?"_

"Um…okay?"

"_Bella, I need a golden promise. If you tell Chase, or share the information I'm about to give you with anyone, your life will be forfeited. It's not something I like, but I trust your judgment and know for a fact you'll do the right thing. You always do."_

"_Thanks. Can I ask who you are? I feel so lost." _In truth and honesty, I felt like a moron. This stranger knew so much about me, yet I knew virtually nothing about him.

"_Dear Bella. I am one Jaycie and Chase's many brothers. I am the man who will give you everything you ask for, as long as you don't turn to the side of evil. Promise me that, and I guarantee you will never have to worry about leaving your love."_

"_I still don't know your identity though sir."_

"My dear child, I am the one Chase and Jaycie go to when they truly need help. I am Micah, angel of the Divine Plan.

"_M-M-Micah? From the bible?"_

"_Yes my child. I am. The endeavors listed in that book are fabricated and not 100% accurate, but that is besides the point. I do have to say, my sibling loves you with all his soul. I can see that with my own eyes. His love for you is one so pure, and so very true. It is because of your equal love for him that I come to you today to offer you an alternative from living a mortal life." _

"Would you…I mean…elaborate please?"

"_You wish for a life with Chase at your side. You wish to stay forever young, forever immortally beautiful enough to feel like you belong at his side. You do. Your souls were destined for it. I'm here to offer you a life where your status is more than human. Much more than that."_

_"Okay Micah. What do you mean more than human? Vampire?"_

"_Good Heavens no! Vampires are…I know my brother and sister have explained to you how vampires are on the...less than heavenly side. They belong to Satan. You may know him as the Devil. Child, I am offering you a place as an angel."_

"An angel?" I chocked. The words burned my throat.

_He smiled gently. "Of course. Do you want to know what I ask of you in order for this to happen?" "Of course! Just tell me what I need to do." "I find it amazing how you've only known my brother for a short while and yet, you love him enough that you're willing to become angel for him. Your love is pure, true. I don't see many like this nowadays. Its enthralling."_

"Please, just tell me what I need to say, tell me what needs to be done. I can't watch him suffer as I grow old and die."

"_All I ask besides secrecy, is for you to join yourself to him in every way possible. Tie your souls together. Other than that, refrain from the Devil and the deed will be done on your twenty-first birthday. If you so choose, you and Chase will have the ability to age your bodies a few years, maybe even birth a child. Do we have a deal Isabella?"_

"How do I tie my soul to his in everyway? Do I…Do I need to have…umm…sexual interaction with him." A bright red blush colored my skin from head to toe.

_He smiled gently, and shook his head no, chuckling at my choice of words._

"_There will come a time, you will know when. You will know at that moment that when you finally do tie together your souls, you will become one. Your joined souls will be so extravagant, so amazing, they may even blind me with its brilliancy._

"_I must go now Bella. There are other things I need to take care of. I need you to keep faith, never stop believing in me. Most importantly, make no deals with the Devil. He will try to corrupt you; he knows you are the key to Chase. With you two on his side, he will stop at nothing until the human race is obliterated. He will infiltrate your bonds, but I need you to stay strong. No matter what he throws at you, you stay one step ahead of him."_

_"I-I-I will."_

"_Oh, and Bella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Never take Chase's ring off. It will help me keep you safe." _

I thought about his words for a moment before asking, "What do you mean? How will it help? It's a ring." Before I even knew it, he was gone. Back to Heaven, back to his duties that had been put off in order to talk to me.

…_._

I spent the rest of the night pondering the possibilities. I would be an Angel. An Angel! How was I supposed to tie myself to him in everyway? Perhaps a moment would come when he would need me to make a choice. I would do whatever he asked. I didn't care. It wasn't the angelic status that I wanted. It wasn't the fact that I would belong to God. Never that. It was that I would belong to Chase forever. That thought alone was enough to make my heart sing.

I lay down and fell asleep that night dreaming about my life with Chase, the rest of forever, and our possibilities.

My dreams that night were filled with us together through the decades. We were happily living in 1970, 1980, 1990, and even far off into the future. It would be incredible.

I slowly opened my eyes, fluttering my eyelashes, and stretching where I lay. My muscles tensed as I felt someone beside me.

I cautiously cracked open one eye to meet the blue ones of Chase.

"Miss me?" He asked with his signature smirk on his lips.

Whether it was due to the extraordinary offer I had been made, or the fact that I had just been dreaming about him, I didn't know. I did know that if my lips were on his in the next five seconds I would probably die. Again I kissed him, with so much more passion than before. He was bewildered but very willing, and that was enough to satisfy me.

He pulled away all too quickly before asking, "Not that I'm arguing, but what is all this for?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know that. What brought all this on though?"

"I love you. What more do you need?"

"Nothing. I just need you and I'm happy. What did my brother say Bella?"

This wasn't one of the many moments I had dreamed up. If he read my mind, he'd know immediately what Micah had told me. I had to keep it a secret no matter what. I knew he would hear those last thoughts, but Chase would have to trust me, to know that whatever needed to be kept from his was obviously for a reason. Hopefully that would be enough.

Just as I was about gauge his reaction to my last comment, his gasp sounded in the air.

"Chase? Chase honey, what's wrong?" He looked terrified, on the point of hyperventilation. Something had troubled him enough to make him show his emotions on his face for once.

"Chase? Chase talk to me."

"Bella. I-I can't read you thoughts anymore."

"You…You can't read what I'm thinking. Nothing?"

Thank you God! Err...Micah.

When I breathed a sigh of relief, I knew Chase had looked at me funny. Chase wasn't supposed to know about the offer until after we tied souls and my twenty-first birthday, and I'd be dammed before I let anything disturb that.

"Why do you look relieved? Is there something you don't want me to know?" What could I have possibly told him? 'No, I love you, but I need to keep the biggest secret ever from you so you don't mess it up for me?' It just couldn't work that way.

"No. I-I just thought…"

"Save it Bells. I already know you're lying. Tell me."

Dammit! I still couldn't lie worth a shit! I really needed to talk to Jaycie about helping me get better at that.

"I-I-I can't Chase."

"Isabella, you know whatever it is, I'll understand. Don't doubt me."

He was using his charm on me again. I had gotten somewhat accustomed to it, maybe even a little immune. The pout was way easier to handle, whereas other things weren't. His smoldering eyes, combined with the way my full name rolled off his tongue, all coupled with the way he kissed me after that was impossible to resist.

Somehow I did.

"Okay, okay stop it Chase! You're brother and I just talked. That's all. Stop trying to get me to tell you alright? I can't tell you a damn thing, and that's probably why you can't hear my thoughts."

"But Isabella!.."

"No Chase."

Distraction was the only thing I could think of to avoid telling him. I proceeded to kiss him full on the mouth, laying him down in the process. He was shocked, but complied with my silent demands. I knotted my fingers in his hair, anything to make him forget what we discussing. I knew he loved me, but I wasn't some kind of girl beautiful enough to make him loose his breath, make him speechless.

It was all worth a shot, so I thought, why the hell not?

Being even more brave, and mentally pushing myself, I then wrapped my legs around his waist and straddled his waist.

He snickered at this.

"Oooh Bella? Now you're just begging for trouble." He then flipped us over so that I was pinned underneath him. Our breaths were ragged, and Chase only made mine worse by kissing slowly down my neck and over my collar bone.

"You sure you wanna play this game Mr. Fox? I'm sure I can step up my game if you'd like." It was my turn to smirk.

"Oh I'd love to see what you can bring Miss Swan."

Our tongues melted together in perfect harmony, a synchronization so amazing, it was hard to believe I hadn't thought I'd love again.

"Isabella?" Chase whispered against my lips.

"Yes Chase?"

"I really think we need to stop. I wanted to take you somewhere yesterday, and I really don't think we'll get there if you keep this up."

I giggled. Fucking giggled! "Alright Chase. Go home and get dressed. Give me twenty minutes. What's the occasion?"

"Casual. Dress very comfy. I'm already dressed and whatnot. I'll wait downstairs and make you dinner."

"Dinner? Chase it's early in the morning. There isn't even light out Chase."

"You're time is waaayy off Bell. It's already eight in the afternoon. You slept in really late. I guess you didn't notice because it's raining."

"This good day just turned very bad."

"I figured you'd say that. Go get dressed. We need to be there by eight-thirty."

"Where are we going?"

"You wanna hide things from me? I'll do the same."

"That isn't fair Chase."

"Just go. You'll see when we get there alright?"

"Sure, sure." Jake had already rubbed off on me.

I danced around happily, even singing and rejoycing in the fact that I finally got the happiness and love I now realized I deserved. I had always been a good daughter to Renee and Charlie, never smoked or drank alcohol at a young age. Maybe this was my redemption, I didn't know. Either way, I was going to do whatever it took to stay with Chase, and Jaycie, for the rest of forever.

The only problem was, how to keep this from them both? It would be difficult, and the questions would be relentless. Just because I had somewhat distracted Chase, didn't mean he would forget completely.

I wondered what kind of plans Micah had in store for me and the twins, Jacob, my parents, even the Cullens.

I knew he wouldn't let us down. It amazed me when I had this feeling of lightness. A sense of calm washing over my body to reassure me that I would be okay. I almost looked over my shoulder for fear of seeing Jasper when I realized this wasn't some false sense of security, this was me feeling something I hadn't ever experienced for myself before.

Faith.

**_A/N: So I realized many of you had questions. That's understandable. Feel free to ask anything, really. I'll either answer in a review, or make sure to put it in this story. _**


End file.
